


Crown the Empire

by Jackson_J



Category: Alice Nine, D (Band), SCANDAL (Band), SuG (Band), Yui - Fandom, the GazettE
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Yakuza, mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_J/pseuds/Jackson_J
Summary: El Grupo Aster se movía por cuenta propia bajo el mando de un hombre llamado Tanabe Yutaka, también apodado Kai.Uruha tenía un pasado que bajo ninguna circunstancia quería recordar. Kai había sido su salvador.El Grupo Daikei era dirigido por un rubio misterioso apodado Reita. Y maldito el día que Ruki aceptó investigarlo.¿Traición?





	1. Grupo Aster

**Author's Note:**

> Hiroaki*: Sobre el nombre de Uruha, sé que probablemente no sea el correcto puesto que medio fandom supone que se llama Kouyou y otro tanto Hiroaki (igual que Takanori/Takayuki), pero en este fanfic habrá una historia y un pasado horrible, recalco; horrible, tras ese cambio.

Japón, 14 de abril de 2023

Asió el móvil del bolsillo y miró la hora desinteresadamente. Debía reunirse con el grupo a las nueve y media, así que todavía le quedaba media hora para llegar al puerto de Nagoya. Esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que le gustaba lucir vestimenta ligera que no llamara mucho la atención, aunque de todas formas siempre notaría un par de miradas clavarse en su persona.  
Incluso permaneciendo casi siempre encorvado, era alto y ostentaba una complexión delgada que lo hacía ver atlético. Su nívea piel parecía perfecta y tersa a simple vista; sin embargo, las escasas imperfecciones de su semblante permanecían escondidas bajo el maquillaje, así como sus terribles ojeras y pequeños lunares. Poseía una salvaje melena castaña que caía en cascada por sus hombros mientras el fleco cortado hacia un lado le tapaba la parte izquierda del rostro. Adornaba sus orejas con distintas perforaciones, nueve en total, lo que para las personas podría significar que había pasado por una época rebelde. Tenía una nariz estrecha y unos singulares labios que vendrían siendo el motivo de uno de los apodos que más despreciaba. Sus cejas finas eran apenas visibles y no destacaban tanto como la sombra de ojos. Utilizaba lentillas blancas para ocultar el color natural de sus ojos rasgados, por lo que solía atraer la curiosidad de más de una persona. La última vez había sido una observadora niña pequeña preguntando si eran realmente unos ojos blancos. En pocas palabras, sus facciones elegantes y andróginas no pasaban desapercibidas para nadie. Tampoco podía juzgar a la gente que lo confundía con una mujer, no solo por su embellecido rostro levemente maquillado, también por su estilo a la hora de vestir.  
Había salido de casa vistiendo una camiseta negra, pantalones ajustados del mismo color y unas botas cortas de tacón grueso. Para abrigarse del frío de la noche, también llevaba puesta una chaqueta blanca de cuero. Una cadena de plata con una cruz adornaba su cuello, unos cuantos anillos se ceñían a algunos dedos de su mano derecha y un guante negro cubría la izquierda.  
Él era Hiroaki Takashima, públicamente conocido como Uruha en sus dos trabajos.  
Suspiró por enésima vez después de pasar por el bar que frecuentaba todos los viernes. El tiempo se le agotaba y la paciencia también. Minutos antes había tenido un cruce con una pandilla de borrachos y pensó en las mujeres que pasaban por lo mismo casi todos los días. No valía la pena dirigirse a ellos para golpearles el rostro incluso cuando oyó los piropos sin sentido y unos cuantos silbidos a lo lejos.  
No obstante, después de burlar la poca seguridad del puerto y al fin acercarse a uno de los almacenes, un mal presentimiento se instaló en él. Sentía una mirada encima, clavándose en su persona como una estaca, e imaginó que tal vez el enemigo rondaba por allí, esperándolo para tenderle una trampa como otras veces habían intentado. Avivó sus sentidos, frunció el entrecejo y con precaución se adentró en uno de los almacenes. La luz estaba encendida, pero a duras penas conseguía iluminar el edificio. Se paró en seco cuando oyó una voz proveniente de afuera. Se dio la vuelta y en la gran puerta entreabierta distinguió tres figuras tambaleantes caminando hacia él, posiblemente hombres. Rascándose la nuca y alzando una ceja, Uruha esperó a que se acercaran lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que susurraban.  
—Aquí estabas, perra.  
—¿Qué hace una mujer sola a estas horas, eh?  
Poco a poco lo rodearon manteniendo una distancia corta pero prudente.  
»Antes pasaste de nosotros, eh, así que te lo preguntaré otra vez. ¿Quieres divertirte un rato?  
—¿Perra? —Repitió Uruha conteniendo su notable cabreo—. ¿¡Mujer!? —Rio con diversión fingida y con completa indiferencia—. ¿Quién querría divertirse con ustedes, bolsas de basura?  
Los efectos del alcohol de los tres hombres parecieron esfumarse como el humo con aquel grito y con su voz. Uno de ellos dio un paso atrás, mas los otros dos continuaron en la misma posición un tanto aturdidos.  
—¿Eh? ¿Acaso eres un travesti? —Preguntó el alto, sonriendo con burla y aproximándose más al castaño—. Aunque me da igual con tal de tener una noche entretenida.  
—Lo que me faltaba oír —susurró. Su paciencia estaba al límite y sabía que explotaría en furia si llegaba a cruzar la delgada línea—. Más vale que salgáis corriendo de aquí o de lo contrario...  
—¿De lo contrario qué? —dijo uno de ellos, dándole un rápido manotazo en el trasero—. Ese culo va a ser mío seas hombre o mujer, ¿entendiste?  
A Uruha le tomó muy poco tiempo contar hasta tres y girarse para colocarse un poco más lejos de quien lo había tocado. Usando su concentración y aprovechándose de la distancia, asentó con firmeza el pie de apoyo, se flexionó un poco, dio un pequeño salto para impulsarse y coger velocidad y elevó la rodilla lo más alto que pudo, golpeando con el zapato el cuello del hombre. Rápidamente regresó a su postura rígida y sonrió cuando su adversario se desequilibró y cayó al suelo.  
—Vuelves a tocarme con tus sucias manos y aquí mismo te entierro.  
—¡Voy a matarte! ¡Juro que voy a matarte, maldito! —Bramó, dolido, mientras se levantaba y encaraba al castaño de nuevo. Tosió y se llevó las manos al cuello, frotándolo—. ¿A qué esperan? ¡Vayan a por esa perra!  
El tercer joven hizo caso omiso a la orden del más alto y siguió paralizado, pero el otro se atrevió a acercarse salvajemente al castaño. Este sonrió, emocionado, y valiéndose de que su oponente era bajo, con rapidez elevó la pierna todo lo que pudo y la dejó caer con fuerza en su cabeza, noqueándolo por un largo tiempo.  
»¡¿Pero quién es este tipo?!  
—Pensé que se me rompería el tacón —susurró examinando sus nuevas botas cortas con preocupación—. Me pregunto si aguantará otro golpe...  
Unos aplausos llegaron hasta sus oídos y Uruha solo emitió un sonoro suspiro a modo de queja. Una silueta salió de su escondite, la oscuridad, y caminó hacia la penumbra. Aun sin mostrar su rostro o escuchar su voz, Uruha sabía de quién se trataba: su líder, Kai. De las personas que conocía, solo él solía aplaudir cuando algo lo entretenía, y en este caso había sido el espectáculo reciente.  
—Vaya, vaya. ¿Mi princesa está en apuros?  
—Piérdete, Kai —Uruha elevó el tono, molesto—. No necesito tu ayuda, príncipe de pacotilla.  
El aludido reía con ganas mientras alzaba las manos en señal de rendición.  
—No tienes porqué contenerte, cariño —avisó con una aterradora sonrisa que logró erizarle el vello a más de uno allí presente—. Nadie se dará cuenta si tres desaparecen.  
—¿Qué dices, desgraciado? ¿Quiénes creéis que sois?  
—Ah, ¿puedo arrancarles la cabeza, líder? —Uruha preguntó. Un brillo bailó a través de sus lentillas y Kai, satisfecho ante aquella reacción, asintió varias veces.  
—Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Me encargaré de deshacer las pruebas.  
—¡Menos palabrerías, imbéciles! —Gritó quien tuvo el placer de probar primero la delicadeza de las patadas del castaño—. ¡Verás la paliza que te voy a dar, bastardo afeminado!  
—Demonios, ¿sigues con eso? —con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Uruha se quitó el guante que abrigaba su mano izquierda y después adaptó una pose pensativa llevándose la mano hacia la boca y dejando ver el dorso de ella—. Bien, y ahora... ¿Qué podría hacer contigo?  
—No puede ser... —intimidado, musitó el joven que no se había unido a la pelea—. ¡Niimura, Niimura! ¡Tiene un tatuaje en su mano!  
El hombre, al parecer apellidado Niimura, retrocedió un par de pasos dando a entender que aquel dato lo había acobardado y dejado sin aliento. Podría parecer absurdo que se alborotaran por un simple tatuaje, mas la verdadera razón de su pavor fue por el símbolo y el significado oculto tras él.  
—¡Mierda, un hexagrama! ¡Son del Grupo Aster!  
—Joder, acabo de partirle la cabeza a vuestro amigo pero os alteráis por un estúpido tatuaje. ¡Me enfurecéis! —exclamó y crujió los nudillos.  
Aunque el castaño buscaba diversión, el hecho de que los dos hombres en pie comenzaran a gritar y correr despavoridos hacia el exterior del almacén, dejando al noqueado atrás, no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Chasqueó la lengua observando sin interés alguno el cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Irritado con lo que había pasado, se rascó la nuca, hizo su melena castaña hacia un lado y dejó que cayera en cascada por el hombro derecho. Tal vez la diversión debía esperar.  
Kai se acercó lo suficiente a Uruha como para rodearlo por detrás con sus brazos. Su mirada se encontró con el pálido cuello y el colgante envolviéndolo. Con sus dientes mordió la cadena y tiró de ella un poco.  
—Voy a ser sincero —le dijo después de soltarla—. Me molesta mucho que calces estos tacones. A Ruki se lo paso porque es un enano, pero tú ya mides lo tuyo.  
El castaño soltó una leve carcajada, volteó la cabeza y se frotó el cuello esbozando una sonrisa ladina.  
—Tú me los compraste, así que fastídiate —se burló y le enseñó la lengua infantilmente—. A propósito... ¿Qué harás con este? —interrogó señalando al hombre desmayado—. Me parece increíble que hayan huido dejándolo aquí.  
—Por el momento, avisaré a Hiro para que se haga cargo de él —Kai deshizo el agarre, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y se alejó poco a poco—. Sígueme, ya todos estamos aquí.  
Uruha exhaló otro suave suspiro sonoro.  
—Llegar tarde es agradable. Pensar que han estado esperando como idiotas solo por mí siempre me sube el ánimo.  
—Te lo tienes muy creído tú, bonito —pronunció Kai con un toque de aburrimiento fingido, elevó una ceja y poco después una risa salió de su boca.  
Caminaron por los pasillos del almacén, Uruha pisándole los talones a su guía, hasta llegar al final de la sombría edificación. La puerta se abrió en cuanto Kai dio un par de golpes suaves en ella. Ambos entraron al cuarto y Uruha sonrió al encontrarse con los rostros conocidos e irritados.  
—Llegaste —la profunda voz de Asagi resonó en el silencioso e iluminado lugar. Sus ojos bailaron hacia el reloj de mano y con un toque de gracia agregó—; quince minutos tarde. ¿Quieres batir un nuevo récord acaso?  
Asagi era un miembro perteneciente al Grupo Aster desde hacía varios años atrás. Su presencia podía llegar a ser intimidante para cualquiera que no lo conociera, mas su personalidad era muy distinta. Era tan alto como Uruha, tenía un largo cabello azabache y un flequillo extenso que le tapaba un ojo. Con facciones marcadas en su tez algo pálida, labios finos y lentillas rojas como la sangre, incluso su mirada a veces irradiaba seriedad a pesar de no ser completamente así. Además, sus ropas nunca eran llamativas.  
—Siempre nos haces esperar. La próxima vez te estrangularé y ni Ocho podrá pararme —habló una voz grave perteneciente a Matsumoto Takanori, también conocido como Ruki. Era bajo, aunque los zapatos de tacones lo hacían ver un par de centímetros más alto. Su peinado era tan cambiante como su humor; sin embargo, últimamente se había decidido por el cabello lacio, corto hasta los hombros y rubio con las puntas ligeramente teñidas de un suave negro, además de un flequillo recto tapando su frente. Sus ojos marrones y su piel blanca hacían contraste con el maquillaje. Sorprendentemente para el resto, era el más cercano a Uruha y Kai, sobre todo a este último.  
—Exacto, Kai no podrá pararte porque yo ya te habré matado —dijo Uruha encogiéndose de hombros, despreocupado.  
—¿Hola? —Yui alzó un brazo y lo sacudió en el aire sin despegar su vista del portátil que estaba frente a ella—. Hay un tema más importante que discutir.  
Yui era la encargada de investigar las fuentes de información en cada trabajo realizado por Aster. Siendo ella una de las pocas mujeres de la organización con un gran conocimiento sobre la informática, trabajaba junto al grupo líder y los ayudaba en sus planes tanto legales como ilegales (estos últimos eran muy escasos). Era morena y alta, inteligente y paciente.  
Si algo caracterizaba a aquella organización de unas dos mil personas, era el uso de tonos oscuros en la vestimenta. Otro dato interesante que los delataba era el tatuaje de un hexagrama muy peculiar grabado en cualquier zona de su cuerpo.  
—Empezaremos entonces —anunció el líder, Kai—. ¿Hay alguna noticia nueva?  
—La hay. Ayer, alrededor de las 2100 horas, Kobetanami estableció alianzas con otros Grupos, pero aún no he podido dar con sus nombres.  
—No pasa nada, es información suficiente. Buen trabajo, Yui.  
—Uh, ¿y qué quieres hacer ahora, Ocho? —le preguntó Ruki.  
Ocho era uno de los sobrenombres privados que el líder poseía y solamente Ruki tenía el permiso para usarlo en cualquier momento y lugar. Para ponerle un origen al carácter de las personas que más le parecían interesantes o extrañas, Ruki se guiaba por el eneagrama de la personalidad, también conocido como “Eneagrama del Cuarto Camino” y el número de Kai a los ojos del rubio era el ocho. Se decía que así se llamaba al tipo de persona que había nacido con la personalidad del desafiador. Le gustaba creer en esos sistemas, y quién sabe, puede que tuviera razón con respecto al castaño. Los desafiadores solían ser líderes, decididos y protectores. Y Kai, cuando ejercía su papel de jefe, controlaba su poder y se volvía una persona intimidante, pero solo eran apariencias para no verse débil ante los demás, pues incluso él tenía sus debilidades bien ocultas, y si alguien las encontraba podía darse por perdido.  
—Alborotar un poco el gallinero —contestó y esbozó una sonrisa.  
—Si ese es el caso, ¿cómo actuaremos? —quiso saber Asagi. Al mismo tiempo, su vista había rodado hacia la esquina de la sala para observar los cuerpos de los guardias dormidos y tendidos en el piso.  
En efecto, a ellos no les habían concedido un permiso especial para permanecer en los almacenes del puerto, sino que entraron a la fuerza y siguieron con lo programado. Un pequeño improvisto o un detalle oculto no suponían un problema para Aster y mucho menos para el líder.  
—Os informaré de ello después, hoy solo asignaré vuestros puestos. Ya sabéis dónde nos reuniremos y a qué hora me gustaría que fuerais, ¿no?  
—Yo sí, pero tengo una duda... ¿Para qué hemos venido hasta aquí hoy? —preguntó Yui. Una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión se extendió por sus ojos marrones.  
—Pues es fácil, estamos aquí para arruinar los planes de Daikei.  
—Oh, ¿te refieres a la famosa adquisición de armas?  
—Veo que te has adelantado con la información, Yui —Kai rio y comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Uruha, quien estaba sentado en una silla observando el panorama en la pantalla de las cámaras de seguridad. Veía a Hiro llevarse a rastras a uno de los tipos que lo habían atacado minutos antes. Suspiró, molesto, e intentó por todos los medios disfrutar de las gentiles atenciones de su líder cuando cerró los ojos lentamente. En momentos como ese, Uruha se sentía cual rey consentido.  
—¿Tenemos una hora y media para hacerlo? —preguntó el castaño sin abrir los ojos.  
—No te preocupes, nos dará tiempo —aseguró Kai—. Además, no estaremos nosotros solos. Llamé a algunos miembros que nos ayudarán.  
—Nos dedicamos a sabotear sus planes porque no tenemos ni idea de lo que tiene en nuestra contra, solo le devolvemos los golpes con más fuerza.  
—Ley de acción y reacción, ¿eh? O simplemente karma... —musitó Ruki con un tono reflexivo.  
—Está claro que solamente busca pelea —comentó Asagi—. Todavía no les hemos arruinado nada y es muy extraño que se limiten a atacarnos.  
—Bueno, es un tanto raro comenzar una guerra sin motivo... Algo debe haber pasado, sí, o de otra forma... —murmuró Uruha. Todos lo miraron, Ruki con una sonrisa, casi queriendo suprimir una pequeña carcajada, y los demás con rostros divertidos. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta.  
—Tienes razón, cariño —habló Kai, dejando de jugar con los mechones del castaño y aproximándose al portátil de Yui—. Como parece que todos tenemos esa duda, ¿qué tal si empezamos con nuestro trabajo? —el tono sugería tanto una pregunta como un reto. Asió un pendrive blanco del bolsillo y le dio vueltas con los dedos para después conectarlo en el portátil—. La fiesta apenas empieza.

 

El mundo de la mafia japonesa, también llamada la Yakuza, tuvo su declive poco después de las agresivas peleas por territorios, conflictos internos y la constante presión por parte de la policía y las nuevas leyes, consiguiendo que los clanes se disolvieran a regañadientes en su totalidad. Alrededor del 2001, ya se preveía la disminución de la Yakuza, pero el presagio se hizo notar a mitad del 2003 y finalmente el 2007 fue el último año que se nombró a la mafia japonesa, pues casi era un mito para la población. Japón había sufrido un gran cambio tras ello, si bien fue para bien o para mal, cabía destacar que la actividad en el mercado negro estaba disminuyendo y eso enorgullecía al Gobierno japonés. Al mismo tiempo, ese tan esperado giro también dejó de proporcionar millones de puestos de trabajo en la economía sumergida de Japón.  
No obstante, la paz para el Gobierno y el país duró muy poco.  
A finales del 2009, los rumores de que un par de grupos numerosos habían mostrado actividad ilegal se extendieron hasta llegar al Gobierno y así el primer ministro convocó una reunión y ordenó una vigilancia nacional. Efectivamente, se pudo afirmar que varias organizaciones desconocidas habían surgido en silencio durante los años posteriores a la decadencia de la Yakuza. Esas organizaciones ilegales no se denominaban como parte de la antigua mafia japonesa, sino como una nueva mafia que tal vez no sería tan respetada por los nipones como la anterior.  
Con el pasar de los meses fueron conociéndose los nombres de los Grupos mientras la policía hacía cálculos, investigaciones e informes sobre ellos para encontrar un porqué y buscar una solución, pero nunca era suficiente. Entonces, cuando el Gobierno creyó haber vuelto a los años en los que el crimen organizado se establecía en el país nipón, un equipo de agentes de la policía halló un Grupo que se diferenciaba de los otros por su modus operandi en el mundo subterráneo: el Grupo Aster.  
Desde hacía ya unos cuantos años, Aster se movía por cuenta propia bajo el mando de un hombre llamado Tanabe Yutaka, también apodado Kai. Él, siendo un joven de apenas veintidós años por aquellos tiempos, heredó el puesto de jefe tras la muerte de su padre, creador y primer líder de la organización. Ahora, a los treinta y cinco años, dirigía uno de los Grupos más famosos, polémicos y a la vez misteriosos. La mayoría de la gente que conocía su existencia creía que ellos colaboraban con el Gobierno debido a que solían obstaculizar o arruinar exclusivamente los proyectos ilegales de los demás Grupos sin perjudicar apenas a los civiles; mas realmente jamás tuvieron comunicación alguna, según las palabras del primer ministro en una conferencia de prensa.

 

La hora prevista para el encuentro con los traficantes de armas ilegales había llegado. Según los datos recogidos y confirmados por Ruki, el grupo Daikei haría su aparición con la presencia del conocido cabecilla, Reita, y al menos diez de sus hombres para brindarle protección durante la entrega.  
Kai se recogió el cabello en una coleta y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. Observó con atención los tres coches lujosos que se podían localizar gracias a la luz que emitían los faros y la iluminación del puerto. Luego le hizo una rápida seña a Asagi. Este acató sus órdenes y le respondió con otro gesto antes de emprender su camino hacia el gran aparcamiento y esconderse tras un automóvil cercano.  
—Bien, sabéis dónde colocaros, ¿verdad?  
—Kai, permíteme quejarme otra vez. ¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos aquí?  
Lo que más odiaba Uruha era ser un simple espectador, por lo que no dudó en protestar en cuanto los puestos de cada uno fueron asignados por Kai.  
—Lo siento, pero tendrás que quedarte aquí con Ruki —le respondió empleando un tono tranquilizador mientras le regalaba una suave caricia en la mejilla—. Sois dos de los cinco francotiradores más buenos que tengo. Si algo sale mal y fallo mientras estoy ahí abajo, yo confío en que vosotros me respaldaréis a lo lejos.  
Uruha quiso replicar con su típico argumento, mas Kai lo acalló con su mirada.  
»Además —agregó—, no deberías sobre esforzarte tanto. Recuerda que hace poco ya tuviste una pelea y tus defensas podrían estar bajas.  
—¡Estoy en perfectas condiciones! ¡Eso ni aquí ni en Pekín se consideraría una pelea decente! —refutó—. Yo puedo hacerlo...  
Kai quería protegerlo, Uruha lo sabía más que nadie, pero no le gustaba sentirse como un cero a la izquierda cuando se trataba de trabajos en los que él también podía implicarse y ayudar.  
Bufó, vencido por la preocupación de su líder, y cogió el arma a regañadientes. Kai se acercó a él, apartó un par de mechones de la frente y dejó un corto beso en ella.  
—Gracias por hacerme caso —susurró.  
Uruha le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, quedándose con la imagen de Kai sonriéndole tan abiertamente para después grabar aquel momento en algún espacio libre de su memoria.  
—A ti, a ti —respondió meneando la mano de un lado a otro, como si estuviera restándole importancia. Hubo una época en la que agradecer y adorar a Kai era para lo único que vivía. Ahora era Kai quien le agradecía a él. ¿En qué momento se habían invertido los papeles? Giró sobre sus talones y esbozó una sonrisa sin dejar que los otros dos presentes fueran testigos de tal felicidad abrumadora.  
El juego inició cuando todos llegaron a sus puestos. El objetivo era colarse en la entrega, coger las cajas de armas sin importar que Reita o los traficantes estuvieran viéndolos y finalmente lanzar una amenaza para que no contraatacaran y así poder clausurar el sabotaje sin ninguna baja o tiroteo.  
Pasados unos tres minutos aproximadamente, una furgoneta se situó a escasos metros de los tres vehículos y estos encendieron las luces de nuevo, esta vez saliendo de sus escondites. Primero se dejaron ver los hombres del grupo Daikei y luego los traficantes.

Desde la esquina de un contenedor metálico de gran tamaño, Kai observó el panorama más de cerca con ayuda de los prismáticos. A su lado, un chico de unos veintinueve años apodado Takeru se entretenía con una aplicación del móvil, esperando calmadamente la próxima orden.  
—Contando con el señor Reita, son ocho en total. No parecen hombres muy fuertes y solo tres portan armas. Vaya, vaya... Daikei parece confiar mucho en esos traficantes... —dedujo Kai casi para sí mismo—. Veamos, por otra parte... —dirigió su vista hacia la furgoneta—. Creo que ahí hay como mínimo tres o dos cajas de armas y cinco traficantes no armados.  
—¿Qué tipo de seguridad es esa? —preguntó Takeru sin despegar su vista de la pantalla, pues había estado escuchando los murmullos de Kai.  
—No tiene pinta de ser una trampa, aunque tampoco me creo que sean tan estúpidos como para dejar la pista libre.  
El líder se rascó la barbilla, luego el cuello y finalmente la nuca.  
—Uruha debería estar aquí para decirme si lo que has hecho es porque estás pensando más de la cuenta o por otro motivo mejor.  
—¿Por qué Uruha? —preguntó, confundido.  
—Es el único que sabe leerte —contestó Takeru mientras cerraba la aplicación y bloqueaba la pantalla. Miró a Kai y prosiguió—. Si estuviera aquí, sabría qué decirte o cómo manejarte.  
Kai hizo una mueca —divertida a los ojos de Takeru— y se volteó.  
—Mierda, no te falta razón —resopló con un aire desganado, escuchando a su lado la débil risa de su compañero, y se preparó mentalmente para dar el siguiente mensaje por el walkie-talkie—. ¿Preparados para la acción?

El cabecilla de Daikei bajó del coche con los dos hombres yendo tras él obedientemente. Ya reunido con el jefe de los tratantes —un buen socio por cierto— se dieron un ligero apretón de manos y apenas entablaron conversación después del saludo.  
—Chicos, traed las dos cajas —mandó el tratante. Su voz áspera y grave pareció espabilar a sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes acataron torpemente las órdenes y abrieron las puertas traseras de la furgoneta.  
—Veo que sigues haciendo trabajar a los novatos —comentó Reita con cierto deje de melancolía en sus palabras.  
—Terminarán acostumbrándose a esto si tanto dinero quieren —le dijo el hombre mostrando sus míseros siete dientes con una sonrisa—. Y hablando de dinero, ¿lo tienes? Te recuerdo que la última vez me entregaste el dinero un mes después.  
—Suenas estafado, pero al final terminé dándote incluso más cantidad de la acordada como disculpa, ¿no? —Reita chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente un hombre apareció su lado transportando un maletín metálico. Lo abrió y le enseñó la gran suma de dinero al traficante. A este le brillaron los ojos por un segundo.  
—Oh, sí, es verdad. —Sonrió, complacido.  
No obstante, antes del intercambio fueron rodeados por al menos quince personas. A todas se les veía el rostro, por lo que no fue difícil para Reita reconocer la cara de Kai, líder del Grupo Aster y persona apuntada en su lista negra desde hacía ya unas cuantas semanas. Los novatos, asustados, volvieron a meterse en la furgoneta dejando caer las dos cajas al suelo. Isao, el tratante, se inclinó para recogerlas, mas el contacto de un arma con su frente lo dejó completamente inmovilizado y aterrado.  
—¿Le importaría regalarme esas dos cajitas, señor? —una voz infantil salió de la boca de aquella chica de ojos marrones, piel pálida como una perla, nariz estrecha, labios húmedos y finos y castaña melena ondulada. Cuando ella hizo un puchero, el hombre quedó anonadado hasta tal punto de regalarle una sonrisa risueña y asentir repetidas veces. La chica le agradeció gentilmente, dejó de apuntarle y con ayuda de Yui la entrega llegó a las manos de Asagi. Oyendo cerca las quejas y maldiciones de Reita, los tres rieron sin bajar la guardia.  
—Me las pagarás... ¡Juro que me las pagarás! —gritó hundido en cólera, le arrebató el arma a su compañero y apuntó a Kai. Este no se movió ni un centímetro y a Reita le dio la sensación de que el muy maldito lo estaba retando.  
—Yo no haría eso si estuviera en tu lugar.  
—¡No jodas! —Escupió con ira—. ¿Qué harías tú? ¿Eh? ¿Huir con el rabo entre las piernas y hacerte el imbécil?  
—Exactamente —Kai dijo—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque si me disparas, tú serás el único muerto.  
Reita tragó saliva.  
—¿Acaso la bala rebotaría o qué? ¿Me ves cara de estúpido?  
—No, es solo que debajo de mi chaqueta tengo un antibalas y alrededor de este perímetro hay otros diez francotiradores. Te aviso con antelación que tienen una vista de lince. Antes de apretar el gatillo, a ti ya te habrían volado la cabeza.  
—Tú, maldito bastardo...  
—¿Qué eliges? —el castaño alzó una ceja mostrando una mueca chistosa.  
—Esto no se quedará así. ¿Me oyes? Me vengaré y te llevaré al infierno aunque me muera en el intento.  
Kai hizo el amago de pestañear incluso cuando sus ojos irradiaron un brillo extraño. Su sonrisa era más amplia, diabólica y misteriosa que nunca.  
—Inténtalo.  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Reita.

 

Uruha le lanzó una mirada asesina, apretó los puños procurando calmarse y caminó hacia Kai con la intención de abrazarlo mientras lo insultaba, le recordaba que lo amaba y después volvía a insultarlo. Ruki se marchó al ver aquella escena, porque si se echaba a reír frente a ellos posiblemente terminara con un golpe en la nuca por parte del más alto. Asagi suspiró y se frotó las sienes, Tomomi apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Yui, Tora comenzaba a sentir lástima por el líder estrujado y Takeru solo recordaba cómo había llegado hasta el Grupo Aster sin darse cuenta de que todos estaban como una puñetera cabra.  
Kai acarició la cabeza de su pareja para intentar tranquilizarlo, mas solo consiguió otro insulto como respuesta.  
—¡Pensé que se me saldría el corazón por la boca! ¡Tanabe, idiota!  
Y cuando Uruha mencionaba el verdadero nombre de Kai en momentos como esos significaba “peligro” a lo grande y ni el líder sabía cómo manejar la situación.  
»¿Cómo se te ocurre, idiota? ¡Solo estábamos Ruki y yo en posición! ¿Y si tus estúpidas amenazas no hubieran funcionado? ¿Y si a él le daba igual morir con tal de intentar matarte? ¿Y si...?  
—“Y si, y si, y si”. ¡Uruha, cálmate, que sigo vivo!  
—¡Te mueres y me da algo! Usa la cabeza, la cabeza —decía mientras golpeaba la frente de Kai con el dedo, una, otra y otra vez—. ¡Usa tu hueca cabeza, idiota!


	2. A través de la tormenta

Japón, 15 de abril del 2023

El pequeño edificio se situaba al este de la Prefectura de Saitama, en un lugar tranquilo y de actividad moderada. Era una de las bases del Grupo Aster que el antiguo jefe, Hayato Yutaka, había comprado por temas de negocio. Sin embargo, con la llegada de Kai, el edificio terminó por convertirse en una especie de trastero para el Grupo, pues destinaban allí las armas u objetos que conseguían o no necesitaban y también se convocaban las reuniones que carecían de importancia.  
Ruki tomó una de las armas y la observó como quien admira una magnífica obra de arte en algún famoso museo de a saber dónde. Un símbolo de una marca italiana conocida por él estaba grabado en la empuñadura, convirtiéndola en una verdadera Beretta 92. Si hubiera sido el único presente en la sala, tal vez habría probado con mucho gusto aquella pistola automática italiana.  
—Treinta pistolas Beretta y dos fusiles de asalto en total. —Informó Tomomi mientras cerraba la caja más pesada. Se reincorporó ante el gesto de agradecimiento de Kai y regresó al lado de Yui con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
—Parece increíble que el jefe de Daikei haya resultado ser un cobarde...  
—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, Asagi —refutó Kai mientras se daba la vuelta y clavaba sus ojos marrones oscuros en el pelinegro—. Estuvo alerta porque creyó en mí, en mis amenazas y vuestras habilidades. Él creyó que si movía un dedo lo matarían antes de que la bala llegara a mi cabeza. Eso quiere decir que tiene algo importante por lo que vivir y por eso se lo pensó dos veces, nos entregó la mercancía y de paso nos dejó el camino libre como todo un caballero.  
—¿Qué hay de su orgullo como mafioso?  
—Fue herido por el enemigo y no supo manejar la situación —continuó—; aunque me atrevería a decir que para personas como él, tener el orgullo herido no equivale a andar llorando por ahí. Lo más posible es que en estos momentos esté cabreado, fingiendo firmeza ante sus hombres o replanteándose la vida, pero nunca lamentándose —la sala se sumió en un completo silencio que dio paso a la débil risa del jefe y a la esperada pregunta—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Ruki?  
El aludido suspiró deseando leer cualquier expresión en el rostro del líder que reflejara de todo menos curiosidad; sin embargo, la mirada ajena ganó frente a su pequeña inseguridad y se vio obligado a contestar lo primero que se le vino a la mente.  
—Necesitaría conocerlo para opinar. No soy como tú, Ocho.  
—Cierto, cierto... —se encogió de hombros, pero cuando iba a desistir y cambiar de tema, una bombilla pareció iluminarse encima de su cabeza. O al menos así lo imaginó el rubio—. ¡Oh, lo tengo! Ruki, te encargo el trabajo de espiar a Reita.  
La expresión de Ruki no cambió en ningún momento, pero internamente intentaba procesar el objetivo de su siguiente trabajo. Le tomó por lo menos diez segundos en darle una respuesta tardía y realmente vaga.  
—¿Qué? ¿Yo?  
—¿Acaso hay otro Ruki por aquí?  
La sonrisa burlona de Kai lo decía todo. Ruki a veces quería estrangularlo, borrarle aquel gesto con un sartenazo o simplemente lanzarlo desde un avión y sin paracaídas. Con un poco de suerte, el líder se desintegraba antes de chocar contra la tierra. Ruki siempre terminaba respirando profundamente para no llevarse a alguien por delante. Y ahora se había metido en la boca del lobo. Como último recurso para evitar el problema, optó por defenderse recordándole el trato que habían hecho meses atrás.  
—Ocho, mis vacaciones...  
El castaño miró desinteresadamente la hora en su reloj de mano, ensanchó todavía más su arisca sonrisa y alzó la vista hacia el rubio.  
—Acaban de terminar.  
Y una vez más, el trato se rompía y sus vacaciones solo duraban horas.

Ruki siempre hacía los trabajos que Kai le encargaba, nunca protestaba. Pero ahora, por alguna extraña razón, ir detrás del jefe del Grupo Daikei no le parecía una buena idea. Más bien, tenía la sensación de que se metería en un grave problema. Ruki era muy cuidadoso en temas delicados como esos.  
Apartó la mirada del portátil y la dirigió hacia el rostro concentrado de la mujer que tenía al lado. Yui también estaba capacitada para investigar a las personas, mas solamente podía hacerlo a través de una pantalla. Ruki, en cambio, era mejor espiando a la gente, consiguiendo información con solo ver y oír, además de que esconderse era su fuerte. Las técnicas esenciales para entrometerse en la vida de las personas sin que ellas se dieran cuenta se las había enseñado el padre de Kai con mucho orgullo. Al principio fue muy duro seguir el ritmo de las lecciones, pero Ruki supo acostumbrarse enseguida a las exigencias e ideales de aquel señor.  
—Aquí tienes toda la información que pediste —dijo Yui mientras le tendía un par de papeles recién impresos—. ¿Hay algo más que necesites?  
—Unas largas vacaciones —suspiró tras decirlo con un aire cansado y continuó quejándose—. No puedo creer que me pase esto a mí...  
—Yo creo que Kai quiere darte tus ansiadas vacaciones, Ruki, pero esto es más importante.  
Un comentario tan razonable que sonaba a excusa salió de la boca de la morena y Ruki se permitió soltar una risa débil, casi irónica.  
—Lo sé. En la nueva mafia no se descansa hasta que te peguen un tiro en la cabeza —bromeó—. ¡Pero mírame! Soy un mafioso, espía en concreto, un intento fracasado de civil sin aventuras ni peligros que a veces se olvida de pagar la factura de la luz, ¿y qué más? Ah, sí. ¡Mánager de un hombre que se cree modelo!  
—Te aconsejo que no digas eso si Uruha está presente —murmuró Yui con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Te arrancaría la cabeza o te enterraría en el suelo de un golpe —procuró no reírse delante del rubio—; y yo quiero a mi compañero vivo y con la cabeza en su sitio.  
—Sí, eso es posible, pero lo tendrá muy difícil —admitió con determinación en su tono de voz—. No me dejaré morir en sus manos. En las de Ocho sí, con mucho gusto.  
Yui resopló después de que el rubio le diese la espalda. Antes de que él saliera de aquella pequeña sala, tuvo la necesidad de advertirle:  
—Ten cuidado. Daikei no es lo que aparenta.  
—Yo tampoco.

 

Japón, 16 de abril del 2023

Para cuando terminó la mañana del domingo y llegó el mediodía, Ruki ya había memorizado la información recolectada por la morena. Se hallaba en su apartamento, sentado en el sofá con la televisión encendida, más concentrado en la lectura de aquellos papeles medio arrugados que de lo que el presentador del canal de noticias decía.  
El nombre real de Reita era Akira Suzuki, nacido en Kanagawa en mayo de 1988. Tenía treinta y cinco años, vivía en Tokyo, estaba divorciado y hasta donde indagó Yui, tenía madre y una hermana. Ruki dedujo que lo habían rechazado por pertenecer a la mafia, pues la mayoría de las personas que se pasaban al mundo subterráneo eran olvidadas o dejadas por sus conocidos y familia. Otra posibilidad: que el propio mafioso se distanciara por precaución.  
Bostezó antes de proseguir leyendo. Al parecer, aquel hombre tenía una vida normal fuera de los riesgos que corría si algún Grupo daba con su dirección y se atrevía a quemarle la casa, intentar asesinarlo o algo mucho peor. ¿Pero qué peor que tu muerte? La de tus seres queridos, tal vez. Por suerte, la morena no había indagado a profundidad en sus parientes o contactos más cercanos. Ruki se limitó a respirar profundo mientras se levantaba del sofá seguido de Koron, su chihuahua. Fue a por el móvil, dejando los papeles en algún sitio de su cocina, y miró los mensajes recibidos.  
—Ah, hoy más trabajo... —se quejó releyendo una y otra vez el mensaje de Uruha—. ¿No podrías estar lejos de las cámaras por un momento, maldito?  
Resopló y se preguntó cómo había llegado a convertirse en un mánager, trabajando en un edificio dedicado a modelos profesionales, yendo de un lugar a otro acompañado de un andrógino que amaba verse hasta en fotos. Recordó al culpable de todo: Kai. Aunque todo para el jefe era un simple juego, Ruki estaba consciente de que lo hacía para cumplirle los caprichos a Uruha y, obviamente, ganar más dinero.  
Sacudió levemente la cabeza y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa y comer algo ligero antes de que Kai viniera a recogerlo.

El trayecto hacia el estudio había sido menos corto que de costumbre, o así lo vio Ruki, ya que él no había tomado la palabra en ningún momento. Solo se limitó a escuchar la conversación de Kai y Uruha, que era de todo menos entretenida, y a bostezar unas diez veces preso del sueño que llevaba encima. A veces, cuando el castaño estaba cerca, él se sentía un cero a la izquierda, un adorno para embellecer el ambiente, un “algo” invisible. Era obvio que Kai le prestaría más atención a ese hombre —desde que se conocieron había sido así— pero Ruki también tenía sus momentos para lucirse y llamar la atención del líder.

Uruha y Ruki entraron juntos al edificio. La gente que se encontraba cerca dejó lo que estaba haciendo para simplemente admirar al castaño y saludarlo con efusividad. Y bueno, Ruki mientras tanto era rodeado por un aura maligna que gritaba: “¡Quiero matar a alguien!”. Obviamente no era el plan de sacar el arma que guardaba en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y ponerse a disparar hacia todos lados como loco.  
Uruha reía y devolvía el saludo con una tranquilidad inhumana. Si Ruki tuviera que describirlo, diría de Uruha que se trataba de un ángel —nada inocente— que seguía siendo puro a pesar de la oscuridad en su corazón. Cualquier persona pensaría eso nada más entablar una conversación con él. No obstante, Ruki conocía el lado opuesto del hombre sonriente que tenía al lado. No porque fuera cruel con las personas, eso no entraba en su personalidad y carácter, sino porque en una época había visto un vacío profundo en sus ojos marrones. Lo había visto llorar, inexpresivo, sufriendo pesadillas por las noches, gritando, delirando. A veces pensaba que estaba muerto y lo que veía era un fantasma o un producto de su imaginación. Tal vez la causa de la envidia reprimida del rubio fuera porque Kai también se hallaba allí en esos tiempos de agonía.  
Ruki tragó saliva y se gritó a sí mismo, logrando deshacerse lo más rápido posible de aquellos recuerdos. ¡Qué buen momento para recordar el pasado!  
—Ruki, Ruki... ¡Ruki!  
—¿Eh, sí? Lo siento, estaba pensado demasiado.  
—Hoy solo será una sesión de fotos —le avisó Uruha esbozando una leve sonrisa—. Puedes descansar. He oído que tus vacaciones nunca llegaron.  
—Ni llegarán. Me iré olvidando de eso —Ruki le restó importancia meneando la mano. Tampoco es que la tuviera, solo se trataba de un mes libre. ¿Qué había de importante? ¿Su estado psicológico si continuaba haciendo trabajos para la mafia como un tonto?—. Si insistes, voy a tomarme un descanso de cuarenta minutos. Si pasa algo, llámame.  
—Sí, claro.  
Y se despidieron como si fuese el último día que podían verse.  
A Ruki solían preguntarle porqué envidiaba tanto al castaño. Nunca les contestaba, pues la respuesta era más que obvia.  
Uruha era el poseedor del corazón del líder. Algo que nadie lograría ni en dos años, él lo consiguió en cinco minutos y sin quererlo, sin esfuerzo, sin seducirlo. Solo había bastado una mirada ausente del mundo y un agudo “sálvame” que sonaba a todo menos a súplica desesperada.  
Todo ser humano que conocía a Tanabe Yutaka se reía cuando esa noticia llegaba a sus oídos y no lo creía hasta haberlo visto con sus propios ojos. Después, esa gente volvía al breve proceso de negación, luego la asimilación y finalmente llegaba la aceptación acompañado de un gran golpe causado por la realidad. Ruki también había experimentado ese golpe y con más fuerza de la esperada. A su muy profundo pesar, la relación que tenía con el líder era una especie de afecto especial no correspondido. Los desconocidos podían decir misa; el rubio no sentía ese tipo de amor por parte del jefe.  
El ángel —puede añadirse “caído”— llamado Uruha controlaba a su antojo a Kai, quien era algo así como su mayordomo. ¿Cómo? Dios sabría si existiera. Si al ángel se le pasaba por la cabeza pedir cinco coches lujosos, el mayordomo al día siguiente ya tenía los coches en el garaje. Si el siguiente capricho del ángel era ser modelo, el mayordomo obedientemente movía cielo y tierra para encontrarle un trabajo en un prestigioso estudio de fotografía.  
Ruki rio por lo cierto de sus pensamientos. El estudio en el que estaban había sido casi comprado por Kai. Todos los trabajadores sabían que pertenecían a la mafia y no al lado más malévolo de ella. Eran tratados con normalidad y respeto, sobre todo el castaño.  
Resopló y siguió tumbado en el sofá de una de las salas. Estaba a punto de pasar la media hora para cuando recibió una llamada. Atendió con cara de pocos amigos mientras se reincorporaba.  
—Sí, soy Ruki. ¿Hay algún problema?  
Al otro lado de la línea, el trabajador contestó.  
—No sabemos si es un problema, pero hace unos minutos hemos visto a un hombre de apariencia sospechosa entrando al edificio.  
—¿Apariencia sospechosa?  
—Sí. Las cámaras principales lo captaron paseando por los pasillos.  
—Entonces...  
—Señor —lo interrumpió el vigilante con un tono nervioso—, hace un momento nos comunicaron que las llaves de la sala 59 han desaparecido.  
—¿Y?  
—Y el señor Uruha todavía no regresó de su descanso.

Si hubiese imaginado que algo como aquello sucedería, habría dejado los tacones guardados en su armario por un día. Le parecía extraño en demasía no haber recibido un mensaje o una simple llamada de Uruha avisándole de que un hombre de apariencia sospechosa, como había descrito el vigilante de las cámaras de seguridad, lo llevaba a la planta cinco, sala 59. Cabía la posibilidad de que se conocieran, sin embargo, Ruki tuvo un mal presentimiento.   
Al parecer, una de las cámaras había captado al castaño siguiendo al hombre misterioso. Y a pesar del nerviosismo que le producía saber eso, se repetía mentalmente que Uruha sabía defenderse a la perfección. Bastantes años atrás, después de recuperarse, había sido entrenado especialmente por Kai y al final se convirtió en uno de los miembros más fuertes y hábiles del Grupo Aster. ¿Qué podría pasar?  
Con la respiración agitada y el corazón temblándole, Ruki llegó a la sala 59. Basándose en la información, era muy probable que el sospechoso tuviera en su poder la llave de la sala y hubiera cerrado la puerta con ella.  
Importándole muy poco que alguien se encontrara detrás de la puerta, respiró profundo, sonrió de lado y de una patada tiró la puerta abajo, causando un estruendo. Intentó no perder el equilibrio al incorporarse y observó el interior desde afuera.  
—Hey, Uruha, estabas aquí —saludó como si nada ante la mirada sorprendida del sospechoso. Cuando Ruki se acercó, examinó con disimulo al hombre.  
Y sintió cómo su alma caía al suelo.  
Fingiendo no haberse sorprendido del hallazgo, llegó hasta el inexpresivo castaño y se aferró a su brazo con toda la confianza del mundo.  
»Vaya, ¿quién es usted y por qué se ha llevado a mi cliente?  
—¿Y tú eres?  
—Yo pregunté primero —replicó Ruki. Sonaba más a berrinche que a réplica.  
El hombre chasqueó la lengua.  
—Puedes llamarme Reita —respondió, apresurado—. Tengo algo de lo que hablar con él, así que si eres tan amable de...  
—Si quiere hablar con mi cliente, pida cita.  
—¿Pero quién te crees que...?  
—Soy su mánager —enfatizó la última palabra—. Si es por temas de trabajo, pida cita —le recalcó con una sonrisa nada amigable—. Y si me disculpa, me lo llevaré ahora mismo.  
—¡Oye!  
—¡Pida cita, diablos! —casi le gritó después de caminar por encima de la puerta tendida en el suelo.  
Ruki hizo una llamada mientras arrastraba a Uruha por las escaleras de emergencia. Le pidió al vigilante que no se descuidara y lo avisara cuando el hombre dejara el edificio. Cuando llegaron a la tercera planta, Ruki encaró a un callado castaño.  
»Tú estabas consciente de quién era, ¿verdad?  
—Sí.  
El rubio, al percibir algo raro en el ambiente, ablandó el tono y le preguntó:  
—¿Te ha hecho algo?  
—Llama a Kai, por favor.  
Se extrañó por la petición, por lo que insistió en saber qué había pasado, pero Uruha perdió la paciencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
»¡Que llames a Kai, joder! —Gritó, apoyándose en la barandilla y agarrando un par de mechones con su mano—. Llama a Kai, ahora.  
Ruki tragó saliva inconscientemente y sacó una vez más el móvil del bolsillo. Marcó el número del líder y solo tuvo que oír dos pitidos para escuchar su calmada voz.  
—¿Sí?  
—Tenemos un problema, se trata de Uruha —le comentó Ruki—. El jefe de Daikei vino al estudio y... —fue interrumpido por Kai.  
—Enseguida voy para allá.  
—Pero la reunión...  
—Ellos podrán esperar.  
No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y agarrar con fuerza el móvil. Kai le había cortado la llamada a la velocidad de la luz. Miró hacia el mayor, que permanecía sentado en las escaleras con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, y los recuerdos que se escondían en su memoria salieron a flote de nuevo. Que tuviera esa expresión trastornada no era muy frecuente en el Uruha actual.  
Ruki se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó a su lado.  
—Dime, ¿qué te ha hecho?  
—Él me investigó —confesó, sonando confuso y aturdido—. Dijo que conocía todo mi pasado, todo sobre mí, todo...  
Cualquiera se atrevería a decir: “Oh, ¿eso es todo?” para restarle importancia porque para esa persona no tendría valor alguno tanta preocupación. Pero en el caso de Uruha, ese era un ofensivo comentario que bajo ningún concepto debía escuchar, ni siquiera de lejos.  
Dejando de lado la envidia, Ruki tampoco era tan egoísta. No le deseaba el mal, no lo odiaba. Se preocupaba por él tanto como Kai. Ambos habían sufrido lo suyo y lo que menos quería el rubio era ver así al castaño con el que tantos momentos buenos había compartido. Se arrimó a él y le acarició la cabeza como si se tratara de un niño asustado. Uruha esbozó una leve sonrisa, tranquilizándose gracias al agradable contacto.  
—¿Crees que me dirán algo por haber tirado abajo una puerta?  
—Como mucho te llamarán bestia.  
—“Ruki el Bestia”... No, no es un apodo genial.  
—Para nada.  
Un sonido los alarmó y terminaron riendo bajo al darse cuenta de que se trataba del móvil de Ruki.  
—¿Ha salido ya? —preguntó primero.  
—Sí, y se ha alejado del perímetro.  
—¿Hacia dónde?  
—Hacia el aparcamiento, señor.  
—Bien —resopló, aliviado. Pensar que su trabajo a partir de ese momento era espiarlo le molestaba sobremanera—. Buen trabajo.

La expresión del líder no cambió hasta que Uruha se fue a la habitación.  
Le había llevado menos de quince minutos en llegar al estudio de fotografía, un tiempo récord y sin multas de por medio. Después de que Uruha soltara todas sus preocupaciones a modo de desahogo, se habían ido a casa para que descansara un poco.  
Ruki observó al pensativo Kai yendo de un lugar a otro y no pudo evitar entrometerse en sus pensamientos.  
—¿Puedo decirte lo que pienso sobre lo que pasó hoy?  
—Eres libre de opinar.  
—Creo que Reita lo investigó porque sabe que él es el más cercano a ti. Lo que busca es hacerte daño, ¿no?  
—Sería lo normal, sí.  
—Entonces...  
—Pero no es eso, Ruki —lo interrumpió—. No le has dicho a Uruha el verdadero nombre de Reita, ¿verdad?  
—No —respondió alzando una ceja.  
—Está bien, por eso no tengo que preocuparme. Sé que mantendrás tu promesa.  
—No lo entiendo —admitió Ruki, confuso. Curiosear no formaba parte de sus planes, mas le era casi imposible no hacerlo. Necesitaba conocer las verdaderas intenciones tras las palabras de Kai—. ¿Por qué nos prohibiste a todos no revelar el verdadero nombre del jefe de Daikei? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Uruha?  
Kai apartó la mirada. En ese segundo, pudiendo descifrar su gesto, Ruki se dio cuenta.  
»Ocho, ¿qué le estás ocultando?


	3. El desastre

Japón, 18 de abril del 2023

  
Reita apenas pudo pegar ojo en las dos siguientes noches después del encuentro con el que ahora se hacía llamar Hiroaki Takashima. Ni siquiera había podido echarse una siesta de al menos una hora por andar pensando en él, dándole vueltas a la situación y procurando que su mente no se viera invadida por recuerdos de un buen pasado junto a aquel castaño. ¿Tanto había cambiado como para no ser reconocido?  
No le quedó de otra que suspirar agobiado, fruncir el entrecejo como solía hacerlo y seguir con su trabajo: ser el jefe de un grupo de mafiosos.  
—¿Acaso no te reconoce?  
Una pregunta tan cruel como esperada que no deseaba contestar debido a que la respuesta calaría más hondo en él. Gruñó por decimoquinta vez en el día.  
Recordó inconscientemente cuando estuvo cerca de un Takashima casi a la defensiva y preparado para pegarle un puñetazo si lo veía necesario. Había cambiado bastante, tanto en carácter como físicamente, pensó para sí mismo. Quiso gritarle quién era, pero solo terminó diciéndole con un tono que podría sonar brusco, incluso a amenaza, que sabía todo sobre su pasado; sobre él. No había sido una buena idea soltarle aquello, admitió, después de examinar el gesto de horror que se dibujó en aquel rostro levemente maquillado. Y luego la maldita interrupción del supuesto mánager lo había dejado con las palabras atadas a la boca y un cabreo de los mil demonios.  
El teñido miró de reojo al responsable de sus evocaciones tras aquella pregunta.  
—Aoi, por favor, cierra el pico.  
El pelinegro sonrió y asintió.  
Aoi era su compañero más cercano en el mundo de los mafiosos. Había sido así desde los comienzos del Grupo Daikei, cuando Reita se convirtió en quien sucedería el puesto de jefe e incluso ahora seguían trabajando juntos. Por ello, Aoi se ganó ser la mano derecha y posiblemente el más fiel de todos los miembros. Reita siempre presumía que estaba contento con él y que era el mejor amigo que podía tener.  
—¿Quieres que te compre una bolsa de dulces? —Preguntó Aoi sin borrar la sonrisa—. Lo digo porque pareces cansado. Tal vez eso te anime.  
—Lo que me animaría sería que Takashima me reconociera —al darse cuenta de que sonaba irrespetuoso frente a la preocupación de su compañero, agregó a modo de disculpa—. Pero sí, dulces para el postre se agradecen bastante.  
—En ese caso iré a la tienda. ¿Cuáles quieres?  
—No hace falta que preguntes, Aoi —con calma, el teñido meneó la cabeza—; sabes de memoria cuáles son mis favoritos.  
—Kit Kat para parar un tren, entonces...  
—¡Y un barco si hace falta!  
Aoi sacudió un poco la cabeza en forma de negación y se dispuso a salir de la casa del jefe no sin antes registrar cuánto dinero guardaba en la billetera. Cerró la puerta de la entrada lentamente y su sonrisa servicial y amable se desvaneció como si nada.  
Su mirada se ensombreció y continuó su camino con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de la gabardina.

Incluso estando dentro del coche y oculto tras unos cristales polarizados a varios metros de distancia, el rubio notó el repentino cambio de expresión en menos de un segundo. Frunció el entrecejo, pensativo. Ayudándose de un análisis sobre la vestimenta de aquel pelinegro y lo minucioso que había sido a la hora de salir de la casa del cabecilla, dedujo que se trataba de un miembro activo del Grupo Daikei. Sin embargo, no estando el mal teñido delante —ya que también presenció la llegada del pelinegro acompañado del jefe— parecía comportarse como una persona diferente, lo cual consiguió desencajar un poco a Ruki.  
—Yui, cuando te avise, ¿podrías seguirle el rastro a ese sujeto sin que se note?  
—Claro, Ruki; porque un coche negro de lujo, con una matrícula rara y cristales polarizados no llama la atención. Para nada —dijo irónicamente la chica—. Además, ¡tengo una cita a las siete con Tomomi!  
—Que tu mujer se espere, esto será rápido.  
—Cuando tengas pareja aprovecharé y me vengaré, recuérdalo —susurró.  
—Sí, cuando la tenga... Síguelo.  
La chica de cabello lacio infló las mejillas y a regañadientes arrancó el coche tras mover ligeramente la palanca de cambios. Moderando la velocidad y atenta a su objetivo, Yui tuvo la necesidad de quebrar el silencio preguntando:  
—¿Cuándo buscarás a alguien?  
Ruki suspiró.  
—¿Acaso es necesario?  
—A ver, no es necesario una pareja, pero creo que todos queremos una persona a nuestro lado, sentirnos amados y dar amor. Ya sabes, esas cosas cursis —expresó Yui con nostalgia, suspirando poco después—. Si Tomomi no hubiera aparecido en mi vida, yo...  
—Basta —la interrumpió Ruki de golpe. Yui lo observó durante unos segundos, se mordió el labio inferior y regresó su vista a la carretera para registrar de nuevo al sujeto que caminaba por la acera.  
Un silencio incómodo reinó otra vez dentro del coche y la chica pensó que había hablado ignorando sin querer los sentimientos del rubio. Desde un principio, a ella le preocupaba más Ruki que los rumores que iban y venían dentro de su grupo de compañeros cuando pasó la última prueba y fue aceptada como novata en Aster: «Ese tipo solo tiene ojos para Kai, me da pena», oía Yui allá a donde iba, «A mí me dijeron que el líder está fuera de sus posibilidades, pero Ruki sigue comportándose como un perrito abandonado», «¿Lo escuchaste? Al parecer ese enano se cree el más importante por haberle puesto un apodo estúpido y exclusivo al líder». Aquellas palabras llenas de desprecio y envidia siempre llegaban a ella, una chica bastante curiosa, por lo que decidió acercarse al causante.  
Y al final se había encontrado con un chico que irradiaba una fuerte esperanza, un gran orgullo y, entre tanta seguridad, una mirada de añoranza y dolor que no desaparecía.  
Un tono de voz demandante logró que apartara sus pensamientos y se centrara en reducir la velocidad del coche hasta detenerse por completo delante de una parada de autobuses.  
—Aquí me bajo, gracias por tu buen trabajo —avisó y, mirándola a los ojos, añadió con una sonrisa que parecía más forzada que sincera—. Ve con Tomomi, seguro que te está esperando.  
Cuando la puerta del lujoso vehículo se cerró, Yui frunció el entrecejo de manera preocupada y respiró profundo, aferrando sus manos con fuerza al volante. No iba a entrometerse más en su vida: se lo había prometido años atrás.

Poniéndose la capucha y la mascarilla blanca, Ruki entró en la tienda, saludó a la señora con una pequeña reverencia y comenzó la sigilosa búsqueda del hombre pelinegro. Una vez fue avistado, lo examinó de reojo mientras disimulaba estar comprando.  
El hombre era un poco más alto que él, de piel tirando a morena y una melena pelinegra lacia que caía por sus hombros. Ojos marrones, nariz ancha y labios gruesos. Vestía una gabardina negra que le llegaba a las rodillas y bajo aquella prenda se ocultaba una camisa blanca, una corbata y un pantalón negro. Estaba rebuscando con suma calma en la sección de dulces. Entonces, resopló y cogió cinco paquetes de lo que parecía ser Kit Kat.  
Ruki pensó que eso sería lo único que compraría, así que él también asió el paquete de chicles más cercano y se dispuso a pagar en el mostrador. Tenía asumido que el pelinegro regresaría a la casa de Reita con las golosinas, por lo que se apresuró a salir de la tienda, esconderse sin llamar la atención y esperar al hombre que minutos después abandonó el local llevando una bolsa consigo.  
Se sentó en un banco que se situaba más o menos cerca de la casa del jefe de Daikei. Abrió el paquete de chicles y se llevó dos a la boca. Varias palomas hambrientas se posaron en el suelo en busca de algo comestible que ingerir y se quedó observándolas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Juró que la próxima vez traería a Koron para no aburrirse.

 

Japón, 24 de abril del 2023

  
Ruki por fin se había acostumbrado a la rutina del enemigo, por así llamarlo. Los sábados, domingos, lunes y martes, el hombre mal teñido salía de su casa exactamente a las ocho de la mañana. Al principio Ruki no pudo seguirlo ya que se trataba de una pequeña carrera como ejercicio para comenzar un ajetreado día, pero después encontró sitios en donde quedarse y observarlo desde lejos sin apenas ser visto. Incluso había llegado a tener unas cuantas fotos en su cámara donde se le veía realizando su agotadora rutina. Parecía que se tomaba muy en serio eso de las actividades físicas, así que el rubio supuso que se encontraba sano y en forma.  
También se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de ser un mafioso japonés, Reita solía ayudar a quien lo necesitaba: a un anciano queriendo cruzar un paso de peatones, una señora que cargaba con pesadas bolsas de la compra y hasta a un vagabundo pidiendo limosna. Lo cierto era que muchas —no todas— personas que trabajaban o habían acabado de alguna manera en el mundo subterráneo desarrollaban la necesidad de ser civiles con una vida simple, normal, atados a un trabajo legal que no fuera de vida o muerte, puede que con una visión monótona de la vida o con esas ocasiones en las que sientes la adrenalina recorrer tus venas sin necesidad de robar un coche, verte a escondidas de la policía con otros Grupos o sacar un arma en medio de un tiroteo dentro de un local de Kabuchikō o en un callejón sin salida.  
Le había contado un poco a Kai sobre los datos reunidos y él solo había asentido pensativo, dada por finalizada la conversación hablando casi en un susurro: «Creo que aún no tiene propósito de volver a visitar a Uruha».  
«Era eso... Qué tonto fui», se dijo Ruki para sí mismo. Su trabajo no consistía en espiar a Reita, asignarle un dichoso número y olvidar el asunto, sino en mantenerlo vigilado para que no se acercara otra vez al ángel. Y si lo hacía, avisar al líder antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
Chasqueó la lengua una, otra y otra vez, demasiado molesto por haber caído en la trampa de Kai. Debería estar acostumbrado, o al menos sentirlo así; sin embargo, no conseguía ver la parte positiva de aquello. Se sentía usado y su corazón pesaba cada día más.

 

Japón, 25 de abril del 2023

  
Ese caluroso martes Reita no corrió, tampoco hizo algún tipo de ejercicio —solo se limitó a pasear por el parque con una insoportable tranquilidad que pondría nervioso a cualquiera. Ruki, perdiendo por completo la paciencia, se fue de aquel lugar mandando todo al carajo en un arrebato y lamentándose como si hubiese perdido algo todavía más valioso que su aguante: su tiempo tal vez.  
Reita paró en seco, se dio la vuelta y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de victoria.  
—Te he pillado.

 

Japón, 27 de abril del 2023

  
Ese día se sintió verdaderamente cansado y con un tremendo lío en su mente. Reita había cambiado bruscamente su rutina, y si no fuera por la gran paciencia que guardaba como repuesto, habría dado media vuelta para regresar a junto Kai y gritarle: «¡Vete al infierno tú y tu maldito trabajo!». Mas no tenía valor para hacerlo, por lo que siguió ocultándose de Reita y maldiciendo en voz baja a su líder como única alternativa que le quedaba.  
Entonces, cuando iba a dar otro paso para acercarse al enemigo, recibió una inesperada llamada de Yui y la cogió a regañadientes.  
—Espero que sean buenas noticias. No sé, ¿vacaciones tal vez?  
—Para nada; tenemos más trabajo en el barrio rojo —le respondió Yui con un deje de preocupación en su tono—. Nos toca hacer algo con el Grupo Kyo-shade y la policía o nos comen vivos.  
—Que nos coman, yo no tengo buen sabor de todas formas.  
—¡Ruki, trae aquí tu puñetero trasero; ahora mismo!  
Y la llamada finalizó bruscamente. Ruki suspiró al darse cuenta de quién había irrumpido en la conversación y pegado aquel grito que por poco lo deja sordo de un oído. «Muy raro que pierdas los nervios, Ocho», se dijo y resopló con resignación. Si la situación era tan terrible como para que el líder anduviera pegándole gritos, pensó que darse prisa y llegar a Kabuchikō era lo mejor que podía hacer como buen subordinado.  
Le echó un último vistazo al teñido, e incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima, se dio lentamente la vuelta y desapareció del lugar para volver a adentrarse en el cúmulo de gente caminando por la acera.  
Una vez más, una mueca similar a una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios ajenos cubiertos por la mascarilla blanca.

 

Uruha miró a Ruki de reojo, decidiendo por fin soltar lo que ni Kai se atrevía a anunciar.  
—Siete de las quince personas eran de nuestro Grupo. Han comprobado que tienen hexagramas tatuados.  
Se encontraban dentro de uno de los bares menos llamativos del centro de Kabuchikō, donde los miembros de Aster tenían acceso exclusivo y solían tomar unas copas cuando tenían tiempo libre; ahora convertido en un atemorizante océano de sangre. Daba la impresión de que alguien había rociado las paredes con algún tipo de espray, el suelo era lo más parecido a un pequeño lago rojo e incluso se podría paladear el sabor a metálico y olerlo desde muy lejos, una extraña sensación que le erizó el vello al rubio.  
Ruki era de los pocos que no estaban acostumbrados a ver ese tipo de escenas tan demoledoras, por ello se tapaba la boca con disimulo y pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera el desagradable olor a hierro puro. Se le antojó salir de allí a la velocidad de la luz.  
Observó el rostro de Uruha, el único que se había quedado a su lado, y eso le bastó para confirmar que ambos estaban experimentando las mismas náuseas y ganas de irse de aquella zona calada de líquido carmesí apenas seco.  
El bar era subterráneo y se accedía a él bajando las escaleras de madera de la primera planta, que también se trataba de otro negocio (bar) idéntico, mas ese solo estaba disponible para los turistas que se adentraban en él. Todas las personas que no pertenecieran a la mafia no sabían la existencia de dicho lugar secreto bajo sus pies.  
Una persona de la primera planta se comunicó con ellos para darles un testimonio voluntario. Aproximadamente, cinco hombres habían irrumpido en el bar —con lo que podrían haber sido metralletas—, para después bajar las escaleras y abrir fuego a sangre fría. El tiroteo se produjo a plena luz del día, justamente cuando el reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana y la gente transitaba por las calles del barrio rojo. Los testigos y los trabajadores salieron del local debido a la conmoción y por precaución. Minutos después, cuando por fin cesaron los disparos, una furgoneta negra recogió a los delincuentes.  
—Examinen las identidades de nuestros miembros, mismo buscando cualquier documento en sus bolsillos y carteras. Después averigüen si tienen familia; de ser así, infórmenles de lo ocurrido —Kai chasqueó la lengua por lo bajo. Su cabreo mental podía percibirse a varios metros de distancia—. Y a las víctimas de los otros grupos aliados, investiguen si tienen algún símbolo que los delate. Yo me haré cargo de hablar con quien haga falta.  
El líder suspiró y se frotó la frente. Pese a ello, ahora ninguna expresión descifrable surcaba su rostro.  
—Está como una fiera: es mejor que no se acerquen —les susurró Alisson a los dos hombres—. Por cierto, cuánto tiempo sin verte, Ruki.  
Era una mujer alta, rubia y de facciones occidentales. Ella trabajaba como chica de compañía, pero en sus tiempos libres visitaba al hombre del que se había enamorado. Y no, no era Kai, sino Uruha. Él había conseguido —sin quererlo— robar toda la atención de la muchacha desde la primera vez que cruzaron palabras. Para aquel entonces, Uruha todavía tenía diecinueve años y la mujer ya estaba en sus veintitrés. Ella jamás intentó algo con él, incluso cuando tuvo la oportunidad; pero sí era cierto que lo trataba como una persona única en el mundo.  
—¿Sabes si ya reconocieron a la organización responsable de esta maldita masacre? —preguntó Uruha sin apartar su vista de Kai, destilando preocupación en su voz.  
—Que yo sepa, no.  
—¿Estabas cerca de aquí cuando pasó esto? —interrogó esta vez el rubio.  
—Demasiado cerca, justo ahí arriba —señaló las escaleras que daban a la primera planta—. Yo fui la primera que llamó a Uruha durante el asalto. Pero cuando llegaron, los cabrones ya se habían dado a la fuga.  
—Ya veo, por eso te dejan estar en el lugar del crimen...  
—Oye, que estamos en el mismo bando, tonto. —Alisson bufó y se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose ofendida mientras subía las escaleras hacia la superficie.  
—Ya lo sé, ¡pero no me llames tonto! —Ruki la siguió. Era una buena excusa para largarse de lo que podría considerarse infierno para él.  
—Te llamo tonto si... Espera, ¿dónde está Uruha?  
Ruki y Alisson miraron a su alrededor, mas no vieron ni rastro de Uruha. Él no había subido con ellos.

El castaño se aproximó a su líder con cuidado de no resbalar en los charcos de sangre y procurando que lo que sus pies pisaran no fuera algún cadáver. Después le apretó el hombro a modo de consuelo. Kai miró hacia el techo del bar para luego aferrar su mano a la que se apoyaba en su hombro, como si se tratara de un suave contacto que lo aliviaba en momentos como esos. Los miembros de Aster presentes en la escena del crimen permanecieron callados sin prestarles la mínima atención y realizando su trabajo.  
—Al parecer unos turistas quisieron llamar a la policía —le informó Kai al castaño—, pero varios miembros del Shioue lo impidieron. Si hubieran venido, esto se habría tornado muy complicado para nosotros.  
—Daremos con el culpable que está detrás de todo, Kai.  
—Eso no lo dudes.  
—Pero primero —se acercó al oído y le susurró—; no estés tan tenso —el líder le respondió relajándose poco a poco y destensando los músculos rígidos. La voz de Uruha era un sonido tranquilizador o mismo una droga de la que nunca se hartaría—. Deja de apretar la mandíbula —y así lo hizo—. Y por último, no pongas esa cara de querer llorar frente a tus subordinados.  
—A veces eres muy cruel —dijo—. No te preocupes, solo me estoy lamentando en silencio. Esperaré a llegar a casa para llorar en tu regazo.  
—Sí —Uruha besó el cuello ajeno. Vio cómo el líder tragaba saliva intentando reprimir la mezcla de sentimientos—. Solo aguanta un poco más...  
Kai no era de piedra, pues poseía sentimientos como cualquier ser humano: otra cosa era que los demostrase frente a los demás. Se decía que si un jefe se atrevía a soltar una mísera lágrima frente a sus seguidores, se podría dar el caso de una rebelión contra él por el poder. Había ocurrido ya en varios grupos que duraron muy poco tras ello, y debido al aparente miedo a una posible sublevación, solo Uruha tenía el privilegio de calmarlo. En caso de que ya no aguantara, escuchar sus lamentos en silencio.  
Ahora Kai experimentaba un sentimiento parecido al de una pérdida familiar. El Grupo Aster, para él, era como una gran familia que luchaba por sobrevivir dentro del mundo del crimen organizado. No tenía suficiente buena memoria como para recordar sus nombres, apellidos o rostros, pero cada miembro había pasado por delante de él, ya fuera la causa una prueba o algún trabajo que encomendaba. Si lo pasaba así de mal cuando se trataba de una persona con la que apenas mantenía contacto, pensó, ¿cómo de fuerte sería el golpe si fuera más cercana? Notó la presencia de Uruha alejarse de él, y el único contacto que lo protegía se esfumó, sintiendo el hombro desprotegido. ¿Sería una sensación así de insufrible?  
Kai giró sobre sus talones y ambos sostuvieron las miradas entre sí. «No voy a irme a ningún lado», le estaba diciendo Uruha sin necesidad de usar palabras. El líder suspiró internamente y regresó su vista al frente, viendo cómo se llevaban los cuerpos que ya habían sido identificados. Ahora solo quedaba contactar con las familias y tomar medidas respecto al acontecimiento que ya estaría propagándose por todos los Grupos de la nueva mafia japonesa.  
—Avisaré a los sublíderes de las prefecturas en donde operamos —zanjó. Luego sacó su móvil del bolsillo y buscó rápidamente el número de uno de ellos—. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder —apremió a Uruha mientras pasaba a su lado preparado para realizar la llamada.


	4. Conclusión casi precipitada

Japón, 29 de abril del 2023

La mirada de Uruha vagó por todos los rincones de la sala en la que se hallaba. Era una habitación espaciosa pero con escaso mobiliario. En el medio se situaba una mesa rectangular, una fila de tres sillas en cada lado y una en un extremo. En esa estaba sentado el líder, Kai, mientras el alto se mantenía de pie a su lado mostrando una postura servicial que duró muy poco —como era de esperar en él y su pasión por la rebelión—. Pasados unos segundos, ya cansado, apoyó su trasero en la mesa y sonrió al notar los ojos marrones del líder pasearse sin consentimiento por sus muslos descubiertos. Uruha sonrió internamente. Ahora sí que le parecía una buena idea haber escogido los pantalones cortos ceñidos y los ligueros que sujetaban los extremos de las media negras por encima de las rodillas.  
—A ellos también les encanta llegar tarde —comentó el líder mirándolo de reojo—. Tómatelo con calma y no seas impaciente, Uruha.  
—No me gusta que me hagan esperar —protestó el nombrado entretanto se cruzaba de piernas y brazos, aburrido.  
—¿Ahora entiendes a los demás?  
—No vayas por ese camino —amenazó el más alto con evidente molestia.  
Kai soltó una débil carcajada, mas no contestó en su defensa. Se inclinó un poco, descansó los codos en la mesa y se limitó a acariciar el brazo ajeno. Ambos se miraron con un brillo extraño danzando en sus ojos.

Cuando el reloj sonó, marcando al fin las siete en punto de la mañana, la puerta de la sala se abrió rápidamente y sin previo aviso, y un hombre alto se asomó con una sonrisa, encontrándose con la afectuosa escena de un Kai en medio de las piernas de Uruha y este encima de la mesa tirando de la corbata del otro. Al cruzar la puerta, preguntó con tono burlón y vacilante:  
—¿Se puede o acaso interrumpo algo importante?  
—¿Tú eres tonto? —interrogó Uruha cuando Kai se hubo de sentar otra vez en su silla. Entonces bajó de la mesa y volvió a su pose servicial—. Oh, vaya, sonó a pregunta pero en realidad era una afirmación.  
—¿Será que no entiendes ni el humor ni el sarcasmo?  
Kai, muy a su pesar, procuró no mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro.  
—No entiendo tu estupidez, Miyavi.  
Pero fracasó y terminó riéndose frente a los dos que deseaban comenzar una discusión. Uruha le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y bufó.  
—Eres tan aburrido... —se quejó el recién llegado sentándose en una de las sillas y prosiguió dirigiéndose al líder—. El sublíder de la prefectura de Osaka aquí presente —le dijo alzando la mano en señal de saludo.  
Miyavi Ishihara era uno de los miembros que gozaban de altos cargos y que operaban en cuatro de las cuarenta y siete prefecturas japonesas bajo el mando de Kai. Miyavi era alto y delgado, de piel un poco pálida. Varios mechones negros de su tupé desarreglado caían por los dos lados rapados de su cabeza, incapaces de permanecer hacia atrás. Tatuajes con distintos significados narraban por toda su piel una historia, letras, un mensaje; como si su cuerpo fuera un papel, una carta en sí. La mayoría del tiempo solo buscaba jugar con las reacciones de sus conocidos mientras se reía de ellos para sí mismo: disfrutaba burlándose amistosamente. Su personalidad, como era obvio, lo había envuelto en varias situaciones casi surrealistas y un sinfín de problemas con otros miembros de la mafia.  
Sin embargo, su sed de burla y locura se calmaba, o desaparecía incluso, gracias a los golpes en la cabeza que su mujer, Melody, le daba. Padre de dos niñas pequeñas, Miyavi era uno de los cuatro sublíderes del Grupo Aster.  
—¿De camino has visto a alguien más? —preguntó por fin Kai.  
—Pues no... ¿A qué hora empezaba la reunión?  
—Joder, a las seis y media.  
Tan pronto como lo dijo, dos personas se presentaron atravesando la puerta entreabierta y Miyavi fingió tener un escalofrío sin necesidad de cruzar miradas con ellas.  
—Este loco nos ha ganado otra vez —dijo la mujer emitiendo poco después un suspiro de resignación. Era alta, delgada y pálida, de cabello tan grisáceo como sus lentillas. Vestía un traje negro hecho a medida, pero en lugar de la corbata tenía un colgante con una cruz de plata que se podría apreciar desde lejos—. Buenos días a todos —hizo una reverencia y se sentó al lado de Miyavi tratando de ignorar sus quejas por haberlo llamado “loco”—. Soy Omi, sublíder que opera en la prefectura de Fukui.  
—Toshiya, sublíder de la prefectura de Kanagawa —se presentó el otro pelinegro una vez tomó asiento. Era un hombre tan alto y delgado como Uruha, con un semblante adulto y algo tranquilo, de ojos marrones y piel un poco morena. Tenía el cabello levemente ondulado y corto mientras varios mechones tapaban su frente. También vestía un refinado traje de camiseta blanca, mas en vez de pantalones llevaba una falda larga y botas negras.  
—Odio su estilo —murmuró Uruha, ganándose la atención de Toshiya.  
—Admiro tu capacidad de pegarte tanto a Kai —le dijo al reparar en su presencia sin saber el porqué de ella. Aquello era una reunión importante a la que solamente debían acudir el líder de Aster y los sublíderes de las prefecturas. Entonces, ¿por qué Uruha podía estar presente?—. ¿Sabes qué son las lapas? —preguntó. Vio la reacción del castaño, con el ceño fruncido y rostro serio. Toshiya sonrió para sus adentros—. Son moluscos que se pegan a las rocas y se pueden comer. Pues tú eres una.  
—Kai —Uruha lo nombró. Alzó el brazo y apuntó a Toshiya como si su mano estuviera sujetando una pistola—; dame permiso para volarle la cabeza.  
Toshiya esbozó una sonrisa, retándole. Kai ahogó un suspiro en lo más profundo de su garganta mientras se frotaba la frente, rechazando la petición del castaño.  
—Tengamos la fiesta en paz, señores —protestó el líder mirando al techo. Recibió las disculpas de los dos hombres y escuchó las risas de Miyavi—. Bien, veo que Meto no piensa venir...  
—Olvídalo, no aparecerá —avisó Toshiya—. Además, no es como si hablara mucho... —movió la mano restándole importancia.  
—En ese caso, le escribiré un correo después. Comencemos la reunión de una maldita vez...  
—Te ves más estresado y molesto que de costumbre, líder —Miyavi rio de nuevo.  
—A ti no te contaron nada, ¿verdad?  
Miyavi hizo una mueca, confundido.  
—¿Qué deberían contarme? —preguntó.  
—Hace dos días, un grupo de cinco hombres asaltaron uno de nuestros bares en Kabuchikō y mataron a todos los miembros del bar subterráneo —informó Uruha, cerró los ojos y agregó—; incluso a los ajenos a Aster.  
—Eso no lo sabía... Mis condolencias a las familias de las víctimas —se disculpó el sublíder de Osaka, ahora un poco más tranquilo y preocupado debido a la noticia, como si sus palabras pudieran llegar a aquellas personas. Ya no había rastro de diversión en sus ojos.  
—Yo tampoco estaba informada —admitió Omi. Se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, y se cruzó de brazos esperando más detalles sobre lo ocurrido.  
—Siete eran miembros de Aster; los otros ocho de Grupos diferentes con los que mantenemos alianzas o contacto —continuó el castaño—. El líder —lo señaló con la mirada—, vio necesaria una reunión para hablar sobre este tema —hizo una reverencia, marcando el final de su reporte.  
—Hay muchas personas que conocen el secreto de los bares subterráneos, pero ¿quiénes saben cuáles son? —interrogó Toshiya, pensativo—. Quiero recalcar el hecho de que solo los miembros de Aster, los propietarios de dichos negocios a los que ofrecemos ayuda y protección, y otros Grupos con los que hemos pactado saben cuáles tienen un bar oculto.  
—¿Y si se trata de un topo?  
Las palabras que Kai tanto temía escuchar habían sido pronunciadas tranquilamente por Miyavi. Todos cruzaron miradas dentro de aquella sala y el rostro de Kai se tornó todavía más severo. Estaba pensando en las posibilidades de que hubiera un soplón y, además, en lo que eso acarrearía para el Grupo entero. Si alguien estaba vendiendo información a otro Grupo, aquello debían cortarlo de raíz antes de que hubiera daños mayores. Kai no era como su fallecido padre, una persona cruel que no se guiaba por sentimientos.  
No buscaba confrontaciones, disputas o conflictos con otras organizaciones, fueran cuales fueran, ahora que el cargo de líder de Aster yacía en sus manos. Añoraba con seguir otros pasos que no lo convirtiesen en un hombre temido como lo había sido el anterior líder. Y ahora, la sola idea de que había un chivato entre sus subordinados le hervía la sangre y lo agobiaba, mas intentaba calmarse y tomar las riendas del asunto con mucho cuidado.  
—¿Cuáles serían las probabilidades si se tratara de alguien que no es miembro oficial o no haya pasado por delante del líder? —quiso saber Omi, quien había permanecido callada e irradiando un aire reflexivo.  
—Si te refieres a los novatos que aún están entrenándose... Un 5%. No tienen acceso a la base de datos del Grupo y apenas contactan con los miembros oficiales —explicó Uruha.  
—Descartando a los miembros oficiales, también creo que podríamos descartar a los propietarios. Porque, no sé ellos, pero yo no querría involucrar a mi local en semejante lío.  
—Miyavi tiene razón. Basándonos en eso, solo nos quedan...  
—Las alianzas con otros Grupos... —Uruha remató la oración de Toshiya sin quererlo, casi como en un susurro.

 

Ruki se sentía como un asesino a sueldo recolectando información sobre su objetivo, aunque lo último era cierto. Solo estaba atando los cabos sueltos para darle una personalidad al jefe de Daikei y eso necesitaba tiempo. Había necesitado casi cinco meses para conocer la mayoría de las facetas de Kai y asignarle un número que pronto se convirtió en algo importante a la hora de saber con quién estaba lidiando, incluso pasó a ser un nuevo apodo que solo Ruki podía pronunciar. ¿Acaso pasaría lo mismo con Reita?  
Sacudió la cabeza y continuó caminando, casi sin rumbo, solo siendo guiado por el rastro del teñido... ¿Cuál rastro? Se preguntó en cuanto paró en seco, causando que otra persona que caminaba detrás por poco chocara contra él. Miró hacia los lados disimuladamente. Lo había perdido de vista. Chasqueó la lengua notando cómo su paciencia y buen humor disminuían poco a poco. Apenas eran las once de la mañana y ya tenía que estar batallando con ese tipo de situaciones que lo tentaban a tirarse de los pelos.  
Sin embargo, en el momento que pensó volver a su casa y descansar, una mano se apoyó en su hombro y la voz de la persona le congeló el cuerpo no sin antes dar un respingo.  
—Buenos días, acosador número uno.  
Su garganta se cerró al segundo y deseó que aquello fuera una broma. El aliento del hombre chocaba contra su cuello, entonces oyó una risa leve salir de la boca ajena, como un bufido.  
»Estos días me he estado preguntando... ¿Quién eres y por qué me sigues a todas partes?  
—¿De qué...hablas?  
Ruki tuvo la necesidad de maldecir en voz baja. Su voz había temblado como nunca y su corazón experimentó una sacudida, producto de la adrenalina.  
—No te hagas el tonto ahora que te he pillado. Te veo en cualquier lado, todos los días desde hace... ¿Cuánto? ¿Más de una semana? —Dijo Reita con burla—. Ah, aquí hay mucha gente.  
—¿Eh?  
Reita pronunció un par de palabras que no alcanzaron los oídos de Ruki y con la misma lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó casi a rastras hacia a saber dónde. El más bajo estaba realmente sorprendido y ensimismado, tanto que si le disparasen en el estómago no se habría enterado siquiera. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien leía sus movimientos, que una persona lo pillaba de tal manera que solo quedaba temblar bajo el contacto del enemigo e idear miles de excusas en su cabeza. Solamente el padre de Kai y este poseían el poder de leerlo, por lo que actualmente, de todas las personas que conocía, solo Kai era capaz de saber con un par de miradas hacia los lados si él estaba cerca o no.  
No obstante, ahora había sido pillado por Reita, el jefe de Daikei, y Ruki no se lo podía creer. Mientras era arrastrado por la acera, viendo cómo de a poco desaparecían las personas a su alrededor, surgió en él algo parecido al miedo y ya no pudo deshacerse del agarre. Solo se dejaba llevar debido a la confusión y pánico que nacían en su interior, dejándolo completamente aturdido.  
Cuando por fin Reita lo soltó, Ruki regresó de sus más profundos pensamientos y se encontró en un callejón sin salida, literalmente. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero de ella no querían salir las palabras.  
—Ese pelo y tu altura me parecen familiares... —susurró Reita.  
El mal teñido lo miraba de pies a cabeza con las manos en la cintura y un pie moviéndose de arriba abajo, inquieto, a la espera de una respuesta por parte de Ruki. Este respiró hondo cuando el otro le arrebató las gafas de sol, haciéndole un leve daño en las orejas. El rostro de Reita se coloreó de sorpresa.  
»Tú eres el mánager de Shima.  
—Sí —dijo por fin tras un suspiro—. Soy su mánager.  
—¿Y por qué me seguías? ¿Takashima te mandó espiarme?  
Ruki sacudió la cabeza y se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior.  
—Él no tiene nada que ver...  
—¿Entonces, qué? —demandó saber Reita. Se rascó la nuca, dubitativo.  
—Yo... —se acalló. ¿Y ahora qué debería decir? Frunció el ceño de manera indecisa, bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo por un segundo. Su orgullo como espía había sido herido, ¿qué más daba herirse más? Es más, si soltaba algo relacionado con el Grupo, se podía considerar un hombre muerto, mas Reita no sería quien lo asesinaría—. Pensé que eras interesante y quise saber más sobre ti.  
—Pues sí eres un acosador, eh...  
—No me malinterpretes, por favor.  
Reita se rascó la nuca una vez más y desvió la mirada hacia un lado.  
—Bueno, si eres amigo de Shima supongo que no pasa nada —dijo todavía incómodo—. Soy Akira Suzuki, un placer —y alzó la mano para que se la estrechara.  
Ruki necesitó mucha fuerza de voluntad para no fruncir el entrecejo violentamente. «¡Demasiado ingenuo!» quiso gritarle.  
—Takayuki Matsumoto.  
Confundido le estrechó la mano e intentó mostrar su mejor sonrisa. Obviamente él no era tan tonto. Darle su verdadero nombre, al menos, era algo que nunca estaba en sus planes cuando hablaba con extraños. Y Reita, o Akira Suzuki, jefe de Daikei, era uno de ellos. En ese instante, Ruki pensó: «¿No desconfía de mí solo porque conozco a Uruha?». Al parecer, todo giraba en torno a aquel castaño y eso lo ponía de un humor de perros. Todo a su alrededor era Uruha, Uruha, Uruha... Quería gritar.  
—Bien, ahora...ya no sé qué hacer —admitió el rubio mal teñido. Metió la mano por debajo de su chaqueta y Ruki creyó que sacaría un arma y le volaría la cabeza allí mismo, pero no fue un arma lo que asió—. Intercambiemos números —dijo, sonriente como si nada, mientras enseñaba el móvil.

Se tiró en el sofá y miró la pantalla del móvil táctil por un largo rato para continuar asimilándolo. Tenía en su poder el número del jefe de Daikei, algo insólito para él. Se preguntó en voz baja si había metido la pata hasta abajo y si tenía la oportunidad de salir o solo resignarse y quedarse atado en el fondo.  
—Por conocer a Uruha... —musitó sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. Dejó el móvil encima de la mesita del salón y se tapó la frente con un brazo. Estaba irritado.

 

Japón, 1 de mayo del 2023

Kai fue el primero en despertarse. Uruha dormía plácidamente a su lado y le urgió la necesidad de llenarle la cara a besos para despertarlo, pero lo pensó mejor tras apartarle dos mechones castaños que le habían caído sobre la cara y recordar que el día anterior él le había ayudado con el trabajo. Al final llegó a la conclusión de que Uruha merecía un descanso, por lo que decidió desechar la idea de despertarlo. Se levantó tranquilamente y se dirigió al armario a por la parte de abajo de un chándal gris. Se rascó el vientre por encima de la camiseta blanca y salió de la habitación no sin antes echarle un último vistazo al castaño, esbozando una sonrisa y negando lentamente con la cabeza.  
Bostezó a la vez que entraba al baño para lavarse la cara y despejarse, y su aliento mañanero lo golpeó en el rostro. Terminó frunciendo el ceño. Tenía sueño y ganas de seguir en la cama, abrazando a Uruha mientras jugaba con su cabello lacio hasta que Morfeo lograra arrastrarlo al país de los sueños. Pero no, allí estaba preparando el desayuno un lunes a las diez de la mañana. La tranquilidad no duró mucho en la estancia. El teléfono sonó y se apresuró a cogerlo antes de que consiguiera despertar a quien permanecía dormido al fondo del pasillo.  
—¿Sí?  
—¡Buenos días, Kai! ¿Dormiste bien?  
—Cuánta efusividad desde por la mañana. ¿Pasó algo, Yui? —preguntó. Sabía cuánto había una buena noticia y cuándo era todo lo contrario. Y su tono de voz la delató al instante.  
—Buena pregunta. ¿Recuerdas a un hombre con barba que pidió protección en su club de hostess?  
—Hm, sí. A duras penas, pero sí.  
—Pues ahora mismo lleva tres meses sin pagarnos por dársela.  
Kai miró el calendario de reojo. Apenas comenzaba mayo y ya había problemas.  
»Hemos intentado contactar con él, pero nos cuelga cada vez que llamamos. ¿Crees que hoy deberíamos pasar por allí?  
—Dile a Asagi que te acompañe si quieres. No monten mucho escándalo y sean respetuosos, ¿de acuerdo? —avisó. Tomó una tostada e intentó untar mantequilla en ella.  
—¿Por quién nos tomas? No somos como Ruki.  
Kai soltó la primera carcajada del mes, cayéndosele la tostada al suelo y por poco el teléfono. Soltó un suspiro sonoro.  
—Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí —murmuró todavía con una sonrisa.  
Yui también reía a través de la línea. Ambos se despidieron y él dejó el teléfono encima de la encimera. Se agachó para recoger la tostada y la echó a la basura.  
—Y pensar que eres quien prepara la comida... —comentó una voz a sus espaldas.  
Kai se dio la vuelta y lo apuntó con el cuchillo.  
—Pues a partir de hoy la haces tú —dijo aparentando estar ofendido por las palabras de Uruha.  
—Retiro lo dicho. Eres el mejor cocinero que he conocido.  
Se aproximó a él y besó sus labios con la dulzura propia de todas las mañanas.  
»Buenos días, Tanabe.  
—Buenos días, Hiroaki.  
Y sonrió.


	5. Secretos

Japón, 2 de mayo del 2023

Ese martes el día había amanecido bastante frío. Las nubes oscuras daban la sensación de que en cualquier momento llovería y entonces los relámpagos colmarían el cielo a su antojo. Ruki se apresuró y salió de su casa a las siete y media con un paraguas en la mano e imaginando lo solo que su perro se sentiría al no volver a verlo hasta el mediodía. Se aclaró la garganta y sus piernas casi se movieron involuntariamente, conociendo a la perfección el camino que desde aquel día tomaba. Vestía una gabardina negra que lo abrigaba más de lo que el jersey lo hacía, un pantalón ajustado, botas cortas y la mascarilla de siempre. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había dejado el sombrero atrás, por lo que su cabello corto y rubio podría delatarlo si el jefe de Daikei fijaba su vista en él. Llamaba mucho la atención, no como las otras veces que procuró pasar desapercibido para todos. Ahora Reita lo había pillado, lo conocía, sabía más o menos quién era. ¿Acaso ya no podría seguir espiándolo sin mantener la conciencia tranquila?   
Apretó los puños y soltó un suspiro. Todavía estaba molesto y preocupado. A su memoria arribaron recuerdos de cuando vio a Kai horas después de que los ojos de Reita lo hubieran cogido desprevenido. Había empezado a temblar casi como una hoja y Kai lo había observado por un buen minuto, mas no formuló pregunta alguna con respecto a su actitud nerviosa. Si el líder se enteraba de ello, ¿qué podría pasar? Hasta ahora, para Ruki no había nada más humillante que recibir una mirada decepcionada de Kai. Lo había vivido una única vez y había deseado que lo tragara la tierra.  
Rememorando aquel momento, sintió la mirada fría de Kai clavándose en su existencia, con el entrecejo fruncido, un semblante completamente serio que había deseado no volver a ver jamás. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y tuvo que parar en seco al reparar en que solo se trataba de un mal recuerdo adueñándose de sus miedos y jugando con su mente. Volvió a suspirar e intentó relajarse lo más posible.  
Se acercó a una pared y apoyó la espalda allí. Sus ojos pronto acecharon a la gente que caminaba por la acera y segundos después los desvió hacia su reloj de mano. «—Tiene que pasar por aquí justo ahora...». Y tan rápido como lo pensó, diferenció de los demás a un hombre que iba en traje con guantes rojos, botas largas y chaqueta con capucha. Sin embargo, su color de cabello era diferente.  
Ruki entrecerró los ojos, examinándolo de pies a cabeza. No tenía dudas; ese era Reita. Espabiló y empezó a seguirlo manteniendo una distancia cautelosa. Vio cómo Reita se dirigía al paso de peatones y se detenía junto a un par de estudiantes debido a que el semáforo estaba en azul para los vehículos. Ruki continuó con la mirada fija en su espalda sin prestarle atención al resto. De repente, su móvil vibró y lentamente lo asió del bolsillo. Su cara se tornó pálida al leer el mensaje: «¿Quieres acompañarme acaso? Acércate, pequeño acosador.»  
Frunció el entrecejo y sin decir ni una palabra se acercó a Reita. Examinó su perfil y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. «—¿Por qué tienes esa expresión? ¿Te parece divertido?» Regresó su vista a las blancas rayas gruesas, todavía sin color en su rostro, y la luz se cambió a rojo. Los coches pararon y Reita reanudó su ligero caminar acompañado de un desconcertado rubio.  
—¿Hoy no tienes trabajo en el estudio? —preguntó sin más Reita.  
—No —respondió—. ¿Y tú vienes de tu trabajo?  
—Sí, algo así. —Hizo una mueca.  
—Me gustaría saber... ¿De qué trabajas?  
Reita rio y se detuvo en la puerta de una cafetería. Alzó una ceja y se aproximó a Ruki, quien había dado un paso atrás por instinto. Llevó un dedo hacia sus labios en señal de silencio y le guiñó un ojo.  
—Es un secreto —susurró y esbozó una sonrisa.  
Ruki sabía con certeza que aquel hombre no le confesaría que pertenecía a la mafia japonesa, pero por alguna razón en particular esperaba otra respuesta y otras acciones; no justamente esas.  
»No te quedes ahí parado —le dijo—. Vamos, que quiero sentarme y pedir mi café.  
—¿Por qué me mandaste ese mensaje? ¿No soy un estorbo para ti?  
Simplemente quería buscar y encontrar una excusa para irse. ¿Y si alguien los veía juntos y se lo comunicaba a alguien del Grupo? Sería su fin. Con suficientes pruebas podrían acusarlo de traición, ya que no era un Grupo con el que Aster mantuviera alianzas. ¿Alianzas? Ruki bufó. El Grupo Daikei había intentado entrometerse más de cinco veces en sus operaciones y trabajos. Incluso el día que contempló los cuerpos sin vida en aquel bar subterráneo, su mente había visualizado al jefe de Daikei dando las órdenes de ocasionar una masacre en Kabuchikō. ¿Realmente guardaba razones suficientes para hacer algo así?  
—De momento no —Reita se encogió de hombros—. Solo te estoy dando la oportunidad de conocerme.  
—Eso quiere decir que harías lo mismo con cualquiera que te acose, ¿no?  
—Puede que sí o puede que no —dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de una mesa vacía. Enfrente de él había otra silla y la señaló con la mirada. Ruki cayó en la cuenta de que le estaba dejando decidir el siguiente paso. Irse o quedarse—. ¿Y bien, señorito acosador?  
—No soy ningún señorito.  
«Y tampoco acosador, imbécil» quiso añadir, mas terminó mordiéndose el labio inferior. El mayor levantó las manos como si quisiera calmar a una fiera, la sonrisa burlona demostraba que se estaba riendo en su cara. Luego habló casi en un susurro:  
—¿Y bien?  
Iba a darse la vuelta, rechazando de esa manera la petición indirecta, cuando vio a un empleado a su lado sonriéndole servicialmente. Ruki casi se mordió la lengua y maldijo por lo bajo.  
—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el camarero con cortesía y un deje de preocupación. Sus ojos marrones rasgados bailaron hacia Reita y de nuevo regresaron al rostro de Ruki.  
—No, nada... —y se sentó.  
Reita sonrió conforme con su inesperada decisión. Ruki se preguntó por qué había hecho eso si lo único que quería era volver a casa. No le gustaba el aura tranquila e indiferente que envolvía al jefe de Daikei, como si no le importara qué sucediera a su alrededor. Daba a entender que, pasara lo que pasara, él sabría arreglárselas para salir vivo de una situación de vida o muerte. Y eso era temible y digno de respetar. O tal vez, a los ojos de Ruki, solo fuese un idiota más al pensar que nadie lo apuñalaría por la espalda.

 

—Será mejor que descanses.  
Esa fresca mañana Uruha se había despertado con dolor de cabeza y un poco de tos. Kai le echó la bronca porque un día antes más de una vez le había avisado del frío que hacía fuera de la casa, mas Uruha, tan tozudo como siempre, no le había hecho ni una pizca de caso alegando que todo estaba bien.  
—Kai, no es para tanto.  
—No me hagas preocupar más, maldita sea —mantuvo un tono bajo, pero porque se estaba conteniendo—. Quédate hoy en cama, ¿vale? Te prepararé una manzanilla, dejaré las pastillas sobre la mesa de noche y haré la comida antes de irme a la sede.  
Uruha hizo un puchero y, reuniendo toda su paciencia, asintió con la cabeza, dejándola descansar otra vez en la almohada. No era necesario discutir con el líder, ni hacerle creer que estaba bien, porque Uruha tenía todas las de perder. Kai lo arropó y él esbozó una sonrisa mientras susurraba:  
—Oh, como una madre.  
—Aun por encima que me preocupo por ti y te burlas.  
—Siempre fuiste muy protector y cuidadoso con estas cosas —Con nostalgia desenterró recuerdos de cuando enfermaba y sus defensas caían. Kai siempre estaba allí preocupándose por él, yendo de un lado a otro buscando algo que le devolviera las fuerzas poco a poco. Tragó saliva queriendo deshacer el nudo de su garganta un instante antes de volver a hablar—. A veces creo que sin tu ayuda no podría hacer nada.  
—Puedes hacerlo, pero prefiero estar pendiente de ti —le besó la frente—. Espero que cuando regrese estés mejor. Si notas que empeoras me llamas, ¿vale?  
—Claro.  
—Iré a por las pastillas entonces.  
Uruha no lo vio, pero supo que Kai se había ido a la cocina en cuanto oyó los pasos cada vez más débiles y lejanos. La mirada cansada de Uruha vagó por la habitación vacía hasta perderse en el techo. Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente. Dibujó una sonrisa forzada y negó lentamente.  
—¿Cómo puedes amar tanto a alguien como yo?

 

Media hora después, Hiro reparó en Kai, quien salía del edificio, y aprovechó para acercarse a él y saludarlo. Kai parpadeó, su rostro se matizó de sorpresa y confusión y le tomó como unos segundos en procesar el saludo para devolvérselo. Pareció haber olvidado algo con respecto a la presencia del melenudo cerca de su apartamento. Entonces, cerró los ojos, golpeó su frente lentamente y se colocó bien las gafas. Su prioridad era la salud del castaño, por lo que había olvidado que tenía vigilantes errando por los alrededores para protegerlo.  
—Me olvidé de que estabas aquí, lo siento.  
—No pasa nada —Hiro respondió. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a espaldas de Kai y en ese momento le picó la curiosidad—. ¿Uruha no va contigo?  
—Está enfermo —le comunicó. Vacilante torció el gesto, como si quisiera añadir más; sin embargo, se acalló y frunció los labios—. Te encargo el resto.  
—De acuerdo —se hizo a un lado y se inclinó en señal de respeto. Kai lo imitó y segundos después ya estaba encaminándose hacia el aparcamiento.

No hubo tráfico durante todo el camino. No obstante, sí había visto coches de policía merodeando por una zona cercana en donde se hallaba la sede del Grupo Aster. Cuando llegó al aparcamiento subterráneo y por fin aparcó el coche, su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de frustración y aferró sus manos al volante. Dado que la mafia japonesa actual no era legal como la anterior, los policías y el Gobierno tenían más libertad para llevarlos a la cárcel o tratarlos como escoria si se les antojaba. Sin embargo, el Gobierno estaba al tanto de que Aster parecía ser diferente a las demás organizaciones —a sus ojos eran algo así como una policía mafiosa contra mafiosos— y tanto Kai como los miembros cercanos a él habían reunido varias suposiciones acerca de si algún día la policía llegara a pillarlos. Obviamente no sabían con certeza lo que sucedería. ¿Un simple juicio o a la cárcel de cabeza?  
—O nos invitarían a unas copas en un bar —masculló entre dientes, sarcástico, una vez salió de su coche negro y se dirigió al ascensor—; con un par de donuts como los policías de las películas americanas.  
Apretó el botón y se cruzó de brazos, casi ausente e imaginando lo que Uruha estaría haciendo en ese momento —tal vez rodar por la cama o ver la televisión. Cuando el ascensor llegó y las puertas se abrieron, entró en la cabina y pulsó el botón del tercer piso. Le echó un vistazo a la hora que marcaba su reloj de manos y suspiró con cansancio. Seguramente lo estarían esperando en la sala principal.  
Al llegar al tercer piso, caminó por el pasillo saludando a toda persona que se encontraba y luego se paró en seco cuando vio a Tomomi. Tenía su espalda apoyada en la pared en una pose rígida, mordiéndose el labio inferior y frunciendo el entrecejo de manera preocupada. Parecía estar leyendo algo en su móvil una, otra y otra vez, como memorizándolo muy a su pesar. A Kai le dio la impresión de que estaba titubeando en responder a un mensaje importante.  
—Tomomi —la llamó, y la reacción de la chica logró que frunciera levemente el ceño, preocupado—. Oh, no me digas que te asusté. Perdón —rio—. ¿Sucede algo?  
Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo forzadamente.  
—No, no pasa nada —respondió, sonando nerviosa. Se aclaró la garganta y escondió el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Estaba en las nubes, solo eso.  
—¿Hay algo que te preocupa? —le preguntó, acercándose a ella con confianza—. Sabes que estoy aquí para todo —le acarició la cabeza, como cuando un padre intenta animar a su hija, y sonrió—. Aster es una familia, no hacen falta secretos. Puedes confiar en nosotros si algo te molesta —murmuró esto último pensando en lo que había pasado casi una semana atrás en aquel bar. Se había desviado un poco de su verdadero objetivo, por lo que ladeó la cabeza e hizo un gesto extraño mientras se me metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. Bueno, tampoco soy el más indicado para hablar —expuso ante la mirada observadora de Tomomi, quien había aflojado sus músculos, dejando de tensarlos debido al nerviosismo. Kai la examinó de nuevo y supo, muy en la profundidad de los ojos marrones ajenos, que ella estaba luchando por no derramar ninguna lágrima de impotencia. Entonces comprendió que tal vez era una preocupación que no tenía nada que ver con el Grupo y quiso golpearse como otras muchas veces en las que metía la pata: no era muy bueno lidiando con personas tristes o angustiadas. Cada miembro tenía sus propios problemas fuera de Aster, en sus vidas personales; siempre se le olvidaba ese dato aunque Uruha se lo recordara a todas horas.  
—¿Uruha no vino? —interrogó la castaña haciendo un pequeño intento por cambiar de tema. Vio a Kai negar y, aunque sentía curiosidad por aquello, decidió morderse la lengua pese a sentir que la conversación había acabado, dejándolos con una sensación de tensión en el ambiente. Tomomi había escuchado de otras personas que a veces Uruha se enfermaba tanto hasta el punto de no poder moverse siquiera, pero nadie sabía el porqué y tampoco lo debatían mucho. Era como si no interesara, como si alguien quisiera que nadie centrara sus atenciones en Uruha cuando estaba enfermo. Sin embargo, Tomomi sentía interés. Hacía tiempo, había reunido valor para preguntarle directamente a Uruha sobre aquellas semanas en las que no volvían a saber de él. El hombre solo sonrió irradiando tristeza e inclinó la cabeza sin decir nada, pidiendo unas disculpas silenciosas por no poder revelarle el secreto.  
—Bien, va siendo hora de mover mi trasero para joder a mis subordinados —dijo Kai con una pizca de diversión en su tono de voz—. Considera lo que dije, ¿de acuerdo? —esbozó una sonrisa que no fue correspondida, mas eso era mucho pedir. Pasó al lado de Tomomi, apoyando una mano en su hombro por un instante, y continuó con su camino.  
La chica, cabizbaja, sacó el móvil del bolsillo una vez más. Lo apretó y permaneció en medio del pasillo viendo cómo la figura de Kai desaparecía al girar en la esquina.

 

Uruha se despertó a las dos y cuarto del mediodía, y aunque el medicamento que debía tomar redujera su apetito, fue inevitable que sus tripas rugieran como leones hambrientos. Se frotó la frente y se sentó en la cama, permaneciendo un rato aturdido y sin moverse, contemplando sus calcetines y buscando con la mirada las pantuflas que Kai le había dejado antes de irse. Cuando su cerebro por fin consiguió procesar que debía levantarse, salió de la habitación a paso lento y con un inmenso deseo de encontrar a Kai limpiando el apartamento; o esperándolo tumbado en el sofá; o haciendo la comida. No obstante, todo parecía tan silencioso y vacío que tuvo ganas de regresar a la cama y dormir de nuevo, olvidando el hambre que tenía.  
Tosió un par de veces después de tragar con esfuerzo un pequeño trozo de carne acompañado de un poco de arroz. Paseó su mirada por la cocina, encontrándose con la hoja de la dieta encima de la mesa.  
—No bromeaba al decirte que siempre eras cuidadoso con estas cosas —pensó en voz alta con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro que pronto se desvaneció—. Algún día dejaré de pensar que estás atado a mí. Lo prometo, Kai.  
Suspiró y empezó a jugar con la comida del plato. Por alguna razón, ya se sentía totalmente lleno, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo y terminar de comer para que Kai no se enfadase con él cuando llegara.

 

Yui desvió la mirada unos centímetros, encontrándose a Kai tras la pantalla del ordenador portátil. Yui no pudo evitar sonreírle.  
—¿Qué con esa cara? ¿Preocupado por Uruha?  
—No voy a negarlo, pero no es del único que me preocupo —dijo—. ¿Notaste...cómo se comporta Tomomi?  
—Lleva así casi un mes.  
—No lo noté hasta ahora —admitió, entristecido.  
—Yo vivo con ella, ¿recuerdas?  
Le refrescó la memoria en menos de un instante. Kai entrecerró los ojos.  
»Como sea —habló Yui de nuevo—; dice que no es de importancia solo por no decirme que no me incumbe. No es de esa clase de personas.  
—Lo sé, ¿pero no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que le pasa?  
Yui negó.  
—He decidido que si ella no me quiere contar nada, no la forzaré. Tiene sus propios problemas y confío en ella.  
—Parece que el único que no comprende eso soy yo —se señaló y con la misma se sentó en el sillón de la sala, cogiendo el paquete de tabaco que había dejado en la mesita de cristal que tenía delante—. Cambiando un poco el tema, ¿cómo llevaron el asunto del otro día?  
—Resulta que la hija del hombre se metió en un problema de los gordos y ahora debe dinero a un par de personas —informó sin dejar de teclear con rapidez—. Nos suplicó por un poco más de tiempo para pagarnos, entonces le dijimos que hasta que no pagara, no le ofreceríamos protección. Kai, ese local desde un principio tenía toda la pinta de no prosperar. ¿Por qué decidiste darle ayuda?  
—No tengo una respuesta a eso. Yo no me fijé en el hostess. ¿Quería protección? Yo se la daría a cambio de dinero. De hecho —le dio una calada al cigarrillo antes de continuar—, él sabía que pronto el negocio que había montado con tanto esmero dejaría de darle frutos, pero aun así recurrió a nosotros cuando unos cuantos idiotas decidieron burlarse de su esfuerzo.  
—Entiendo eso pero ¿no sería más normal guardar el dinero en vez de gastarlo en protección? No es que lo dejemos muy barato...  
—Cada persona piensa diferente. Unas piensan con la cabeza, otras se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos y así... ¿Y en qué gran problema se metió esa niña?  
—Un robo.  
—Ah, ¿un robo?  
—Sí. El señor nos contó que había sido amenazada por el cliente de una de las chicas.  
—Pues es nuestro trabajo saber qué cliente...  
Yui lo interrumpió, satisfecha.  
—Asagi se está encargando de eso.  
—Oye, oye... No le dejes el trabajo sucio al pobre.  
La mujer rio y regresó su vista a la pantalla del portátil.  
—Lo siento, pero tenía que hacer un par de cosas —antes de que Kai pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, Yui añadió—. Es un secreto.  
El de cabello cobrizo soltó un suspiro sonoro de frustración fingida. Sin poder retener su sonrisa, exclamó con gracia:  
—¡Estoy empezando a odiar los secretos!


	6. Feroz

Japón, 5 de mayo del 2023

Cuando Uruha despertó por completo, lo primero que hizo fue girarse hacia Kai y admirarlo por un momento sin ánimos de levantarse de la cama. Mentiría si dijera que parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente. Su rostro se veía agotado y tenía ojeras notorias, como si mentalmente no hubiera dormido en toda una semana. Se apegó más a él a la espera de que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo, pero Morfeo no llegaba y a los cinco minutos se rindió.  
Se había pasado tres días sin salir de casa por culpa del resfriado. Se sentía disgustado cuando sus defensas se desplomaban y lo hacían colapsar. Odiaba abrir los ojos y no encontrar a nadie a su alrededor. Estar esperando durante horas a que Kai regresara y le ayudara a sentirse mejor con una simple sonrisa. Sin embargo, era por su bien permanecer en reposo y no le hacía falta atender al tono de voz que empleaba el líder para darse cuenta de su preocupación. Tenía que aprender a vivir con ello por muy difícil que fuera.  
Kai se removió entre las sábanas, acurrucándose inconscientemente en el pecho de Uruha. Este sonrió con ternura, deslizando la yema de sus dedos por el cuello ajeno, haciendo a un lado los mechones que encontraba a su paso y le impedían tocar su piel. Notó al momento el leve temblor de Kai, producto del escalofrío que circuló por su espina dorsal.  
—Uruha... —murmuró, arrastrando las sílabas del nombre.  
Pensó que estaba despierto, o al menos todavía adormilado, pero no mostraba indicios de abrir los ojos y mirarlo.  
—Vaya, está soñando —dijo con un tono casi burlón—. Así está bien... Sueña siempre conmigo.  
Dejó un beso en su frente antes de reincorporarse y sentarse a orillas de la cama. Cuando al fin sus sentidos se despejaron divisó sus pantuflas cerca, se las puso y se levantó. Salió de la habitación rascándose el pecho por encima de la camiseta e intentando acomodar algunos mechones revoltosos que no querían mantenerse en su lugar. Se miró en el pequeño espejo del pasillo, aplastó varias veces el último mechón y metió los labios hacia dentro, presionándolos con los dientes durante un instante. Deseaba muchas veces despertarse con el mismo peinado con el que se había ido a dormir, sin pelos que parecieran contradecir la Ley de la Gravedad ni nada por el estilo.  
Bostezó y llegó a la cocina a paso lento. En menos de un minuto ya estaba preparando el desayuno para él y Kai, pues creía que todavía era temprano para que él despertara. Aprovechó la oportunidad y le llevó el desayuno a la cama. De aquella forma agradecía a Kai por todo lo que había hecho por él durante los últimos tres días.   
Al regresar de nuevo a la habitación, hizo a un lado el reloj y dejó la bandeja encima de la mesita de noche. Se subió a la cama y gateó hasta llegar a Kai, le tocó el hombro un par de veces mientras le decía que ya era de día, pero solo se removió gruñendo y frunciendo el entrecejo.  
—Sé que prefieres seguir soñando conmigo, pero oye, ¿no sería mejor hacer lo que haces en tus sueños con el verdadero Uruha? —le susurró al oído, mas no recibió respuesta alguna como esperaba. Parecía que Kai se había comido una manzana envenenada, porque no se despertaba ni con pellizcos, solo gruñía como un tigre enfadado—. No pensé que tendría que recurrir a esto —dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama.  
Abrió las cortinas de par en par. Hasta él tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos cuando los rayos de sol chocaron contra su cara, atravesándole incluso el alma. Después cogió el vaso medio lleno que Kai le había dejado en la mesita de noche el día anterior y, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa pilla que poco a poco nacía en sus labios, derramó el agua encima del rostro del castaño sin pensar en las consecuencias. Kai abrió los ojos a la velocidad de la luz, gritó y dio un respingo, sentándose inmediatamente.  
—¡Mierda, Hiroaki!  
—¡Hasta que te despiertas! —exclamó Uruha, dejando el vaso vacío al lado del reloj y la bandeja sin borrar su sonrisa.  
—¿No podías despertarme de una forma más romántica? Joder, creí que me ahogaba.  
—Ah, intenté hacerlo, incluso te tiré de la mejilla. Pero nada, muerto estabas.  
Tras unos segundos de puro silencio en los que Uruha estudiaba con desconcierto la expresión casi indescifrable de Kai, este por fin habló:  
—De esta no te libras —amenazó, sus ojos oscuros y fríos clavados en los de Uruha, sosteniéndole la mirada.  
Antes de que pudiera dar un paso atrás, Kai lo agarró de la muñeca y tiró con fuerza hasta arrojarlo encima de la cama. Se reincorporó encima de él y lo inmovilizó de manos. Uruha no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar o siquiera protestar.  
»Veo que ya estás mejor, ¿no?  
—¿Realmente te enfadaste?  
—Eres la única persona que puede hacerme estas cosas, pero no creas que siempre dejaré que las hagas. Voy a castigarte.  
Y una parte de Uruha comenzó a sentir miedo de aquellos ojos marrones; de cómo se posaban en su rostro, como si en vez de estar viéndolo a él estuviera observando con un atisbo de asco un trozo de carne podrido, algo no humano, algo decepcionante a la vista.  
—¿Yutaka? —su voz tembló. Acto seguido, tragó saliva con fuerza, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y estómago—. ¿Yutaka? —probó a llamarlo una vez más, más suave que de costumbre.  
Entonces, en un parpadeo, los dientes de Kai se aferraron a su hombro, cerca del cuello. Uruha retuvo aire en sus pulmones inconscientemente, arqueándose hacia atrás en un intento de no gritar.  
»¡Tanabe, para! ¡Tanabe!  
Sus chillidos parecieron detener al castaño, quien dejó de morder la piel a su merced separándose apenas unos centímetros. Su aliento aún rozaba el hombro de Uruha.  
—Me pregunto si al morderte más fuerte sangrarás.  
Uruha abrió los ojos de par en par, su labio inferior tembló.  
—Yutaka, suéltame —exigió; sin embargo, su voz no salió tan firme como hubiera deseado—. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando por tu cabeza, no bromees de esta manera. Estás actuando raro.  
—No estoy actuando raro: sabes que soy así, Hiroaki.  
—No, no eres así, no conmigo... —gimió de dolor. Le apretaba las muñecas con tanta rudeza que estaba seguro de que algunos huesos terminarían descolocándose. Intentó sacudir sus brazos para que Kai se percatase de que el agarre le estaba doliendo bastante.  
—¿De verdad pensabas que siempre serías la excepción? Yo también puedo hacerte daño si quiero —dijo sin vacilar y sin emoción alguna en su voz, dejando a Uruha al borde de las lágrimas.  
Uruha comenzó a temblar. No podía verle la cara y lo necesitaba para hacerlo entrar en razón, porque Kai no era ese Kai.  
El líder de Aster no tomó en cuenta la reacción que había tenido y procedió a morderlo en el mismo lugar pero con más brusquedad, clavando sus dientes en la piel ajena como si de verdad no le importara sacarle un pedazo de carne.  
—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Kai, por favor, detente! No lo hagas, no lo hagas...  
Empezó a gritar, asustado de lo que podía suceder. Pronto a los chillidos les siguió el llanto y dejó de sacudirse. Solo pudo quedarse quieto y gritar con todas sus fuerzas. De repente, Kai se detuvo, lo dejó libre y se levantó como si hubiera tocado el mismo sol. Un gesto de terror atravesó su rostro cuando contempló desde arriba al castaño jadeante y dolido.  
Enseguida Uruha llevó una mano hacia su hombro, palpando temblorosamente la zona que le había mordido haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor que sentía. No estaba sangrando, mas tampoco se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio. Estaba a punto de bloquearse. Sus ojos permanecían aguados y los caminos que habían recorrido las lágrimas aún se apreciaban en sus mejillas. Tenía una expresión de pánico.  
Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos —Uruha todavía sollozando— mientras procesaban en su cabeza lo que había pasado. Kai, un poco aturdido, parpadeó varias veces para luego darse la vuelta, cuando sin querer reparó en la bandeja con el desayuno encima de su mesa de noche. Se frotó la frente y miró hacia el suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior en cuanto sus sentidos lograron aclararse por fin.  
Tuvo miedo de encarar a Uruha, de mirarlo ahora que se arrepentía de lo que había dicho y hecho. No obstante, sintió unos trémulos brazos envueltos en su cintura y a continuación unas palabras quebradas que calaron en lo más profundo de su corazón.  
—Lo siento, lo siento... No volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo.  
En ese momento, sintió cómo se desvanecía su mundo.  
—Mierda —musitó llevando las manos a la cabeza y tirando con rudeza de algunos mechones—. ¡Mierda!  
—Lo siento, Tanabe. No lo haré de nuevo.  
Uruha lo aprisionó más fuerte para evitar que se diera la vuelta. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a hacer acto de presencia en los ojos de Kai.  
—¡Suéltame, déjame verte! —intentó deshacerse del agarre apartando las lastimadas muñecas. Gimió—. ¡Hiroaki, suéltame de una jodida vez!  
Y lo soltó.   
El castaño se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se arrodilló frente a él. Lo abrazó con una desesperación notoria y comenzaron a llorar juntos, desatando más emociones si era posible.  
—No, no te disculpes. Fui yo, fue mi culpa. Takashima, fue solo mi culpa.  
—Yo te enfadé...  
—No, amor, no. Me comporté como un imbécil —admitió con una desesperación palpable—. Perdóname, no pretendía...  
Uruha respiró profundo y apartó con delicadeza las manos ajenas que se habían aferrado a sus mejillas. Se secó las lágrimas esbozando una sonrisa extraña.  
—Lo sé, Yutaka, lo sé.  
Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Kai besó las rojizas y lastimadas muñecas del castaño. Por fin lo miraba como un ser humano, como lo que realmente era; como su pareja. Ya no había rastro alguno de aspereza en las caricias que le otorgaba para tranquilizarlo.  
»Qué cruel... —Uruha musitó, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kai. Este contemplaba la marca de la mordida con unas enormes ganas de pegarse un tiro por haber dañado lo que más adoraba.  
—Sí, soy muy cruel.

Uruha aprovechó que Kai se había ido a la cocina y asió el móvil. Antes de desbloquearlo, le echó un vistazo a sus muñecas. Aún le dolían al moverlas. Con rapidez le mandó un mensaje a Ruki con la esperanza de que tuviera el móvil a mano y le respondiera antes de que Kai regresara.  
Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban y ni Ruki le contestaba ni Kai volvía.  
Suspiró, frunció el entrecejo y se tumbó en la cama. El lado de la almohada de Kai seguía húmedo. De repente, su móvil vibró.  
“Anteanoche volvieron a atacar a algunos de nuestros miembros. Ayer por la tarde nos enteramos de que habían asesinado a Zero... ¿No te lo ha dicho Ocho? Bueno, conociéndolo...”  
Releyó el mensaje intentando asimilarlo. Ahogó un lamento y se frotó la frente. Zero era uno de los miembros de Aster más cercanos a Kai. La última vez que Uruha tuvo la oportunidad de verlo y hablar con él había sido en el puerto de Nagoya, cuando Daikei...  
Alzó la vista y cerró con fuerza los ojos. ¿Acaso Zero había sido asesinado por ese Grupo? Tragó saliva y se llevó un dedo a la boca, pensativo.   
Zero se especializaba en información, como Yui y Ruki, pero él se encargaba sobre todo de los otros Grupos de la mafia japonesa. Reunía todo lo importante: si los Grupos estaban formados por clanes como en la yakuza extinta o simplemente se elegía al líder por descarte fuera o no de la familia; cuántos miembros tenían o qué tipos de trabajos llevaban a cabo; si eran peligrosos o todo lo contrario; o incluso si poseían sublíderes, terrenos ilegales o empresas.  
“Sí, me lo ha dicho pero a su manera” —escribió. Dejó de teclear y su rostro se endureció—. “¿Puedes contarme los detalles? Dónde apareció su cuerpo y qué cara puso Kai al enterarse. Por favor, contéstame rápido”  
Al cabo de un minuto, llegó la respuesta.  
“No me obligues a recordar la cara que puso Ocho. Solo te puedo decir que mandó a volar una silla y por poco mata a Arimura. Sobre lo de Zero, no me informaron sobre el paradero de su cadáver. Simplemente me dijeron que había recibido una bala en el pecho y otra en la frente. La mandíbula estaba rota y los nudillos hechos mierda. Intuyo que tuvo una pelea y terminaron disparándole”  
Segundos después, recibió otro mensaje de Ruki.  
“Por cierto, ¿ya estás mejor? Tómate tu tiempo y descansa. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto”  
“No, no descansaré más. Estuve pensando y... ¿Crees que fue el Grupo Daikei?” —tecleó y envió el mensaje, ignorando el anterior como si para él no fuera importante. No hubo respuesta por parte de Ruki.  
—¿Uruha? —lo llamó Kai. Estaba apoyado en la puerta, probablemente esperando a que reparara en su presencia.  
—Ven. Tenemos que hablar, Yutaka.  
El aludido se tensó, no movió ni un pie. Uruha suspiró.  
»Bien, entonces iré yo.  
Se levantó de la cama, encaminándose hacia el estático castaño que había dejado de respirar.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kai mientras dibujaba una sonrisa nerviosa.  
—Ruki me lo contó —confesó—. ¿Es por eso que actuaste así hace un momento? ¿Necesitabas descargar tus sentimientos?  
—Por favor, olvida eso...  
—No podré olvidarlo jamás. Fue horroroso, y más cuando dijiste... —se acalló. Sus dedos rozaron la mordida en su hombro. Punzaba, dolía.  
—Lo siento, de verdad.  
—Sé que estás arrepentido, pero eres tú quien necesita un descanso, no yo.  
—Hiroaki, estoy bien...  
—¡Se trataba de Zero! —exclamó. Kai cerró las manos en dos puños.  
—Entiéndelo, no puedo darme el lujo de coger vacaciones cuando esto está pasando. No sabemos todavía quién mierda...  
—Yo lideraré el Grupo —dijo con mayor firmeza de la que había pensado emplear en su tono de voz—. Serán solo tres días.  
—¿Estás...? ¿Estás loco?  
Se sostuvieron la mirada por un tiempo tratando de adivinar qué pasaba por la cabeza del otro.  
»¿En serio crees que vas a poder? —Interrogó el líder, casi doblegándose ante los decididos ojos de Uruha. Su determinación sería su más maravillosa perdición—. ¿En qué estás pensando?  
—Podré manejarlo. He estado observándote desde los diecisiete años.  
Y aunque a Kai le dolía admitirlo, aquello no era mentira.

 

Cuando Ruki recibió el último mensaje del castaño, tuvo la necesidad de lanzar el móvil contra la pared y esconderse entre las sábanas. Él también había pensado en la posibilidad de que Daikei estuviera al menos involucrado, pero no podía encontrar nada sospechoso en Reita que no tuviera que ver con su apariencia. De hecho, le estaba siendo difícil espiarlo sin ser descubierto y aquello lo ponía de un humor de perros.  
Algo estaba mal. Muy mal.  
—Esto no tiene sentido, joder.

 

Reita se estiró como un gato y lanzó encima de la mesa los documentos que había terminado de leer. En su interior pensó que se había visto genial haciéndolo. Después le dirigió una mirada interesada al pelinegro mientras apuntaba con el dedo uno de los papeles.  
—Ahora me vas a explicar qué es esto, Aoi.  
—Por supuesto. Estos papeles muestran pruebas suficientes para culpar a Aster del crimen que cometió.  
—Lo sé, ¿pero por qué hay más? ¿No había ya bastantes pruebas para atacarlos? Todavía no nos han devuelto nada desde lo que sucedió en el puerto de Nagoya —chasqueó la lengua, molesto al recordarlo—. Ya teníamos la nota, los muertos...  
—Sí, pero cuantas más pruebas mejor para nosotros. ¿No crees, Suzuki?  
—Te dije que en el trabajo me llamaras Reita, Aoi.  
—Lo siento, ha sido sin querer —respondió a la vez que juntaba de nuevo los papeles—. Has dejado esto hecho un lío. Con lo que me costó ordenarlos solo para ti...  
—Oye, Aoi —lo llamó, casi distante del mundo, ahogado en sus propios pensamientos y dudas—. ¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo bien?  
El pelinegro sonrió, hizo una elegante reverencia y se reincorporó clavando sus ojos en la preocupada mirada del rubio.  
—Sí, mi único líder.


End file.
